Nikki's True Love
by Lesbiance
Summary: Set straight after the resilience camp episode. Nikki can't stop thinking about Lorraine even though she is with Vix. She has some big decisions to make but what will she do? And will this be the right thing? There may be some sexual scenes so please don't read this if you aren't comfortable with it. Reviews are really appreciated thanks!Sorry, not many updates for the next 2 weeks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Note: set straight after resilience camp episode.

Beep beep beep beep beep.

Nikki groaned. She'd only just got to sleep, it seemed, and she was being woken up for another irksome day at that bloody school. How she couldn't wait to try and teach the likes of Barry Barry something as tedious as creative writing. As long as he didn't end up getting high off magic mushrooms, it was an improvement she supposed.

She swung her lean arm around, hitting the wooden chest of draws until she located the alarm clock and weakly hit the alarm clock, finally silencing it.

She'd been awoken from her favourite dream; the sassy benefactress still fuelled all her voluptuous thoughts. Even after a year, she knew she still wasn't over her and if she'd admit it, knew deep down that she never would be. Even the mention of her name made her stomach tie up in nots.

Her thoughts turned to the hoodie, which still hung on the back of the chair beside her windowsill. Some nights she'd wear it when Vix wasn't there and just fantasise about what could have been if it wasn't doomed 'ancient history' from the very start. She knew she was lucky though. She was one of the very, very few people to know the real Lorraine. She longed to admire her with her gorgeous hair tied up in a loose, messy bun with nothing on but her underwear and that grey hoodie which showed off her shapely legs perfectly.

Perfect. She knew Lorraine wasn't perfect, far from it, she'd always refused to get that brainwashed in life. After all, it was the blonde who first messed up their relationship. If you could call it that. Nikki knew Lorraine only 'couldn't do this' because she was absolutely petrified about the idea of her employees knowing about her private life. Lorraine was a very private person. Insecure some people might call her. But these imperfections we're what made Nikki fall in love with her more and more each day. Even now, she would smile at the thought of those moist, plump lips. Or her glowing skin, smooth and delicate. Just like her personality.

She knew Lorraine's deepest secret too; she was, still is, a virgin. That's why she adored her. She felt so elated that Lorraine had shared something so personal with her. They'd never actually had sex, contrary to Michael and Sonya's beliefs. They'd shared a bed just the once, when Nikki stayed at the benefactress's house the night before the big split. She wished she'd have listened to Lorraine now, when she literally laid her heart on the line for her, admitting that she didn't normally do relationships and that she'd never had a serious one before. Nikki knew she was terribly hurt but even she knew she was a heartless bitch to just walk away from Lo after that, even if it hurt to take her back. Lo. She thought again. The little nickname they had for each other; Nik and Lo. She'd fallen in love with these. Lorraine had accidentally called her Nik when she'd asked her to pass her a bottle of wine the first time Nikki had been to the blonde's house and it had just stuck. Nikki treasured this moment.

Squinting her eyes open, she glanced in the direction of the hoodie on the other side of her bed. But there was something, or someone blocking her way. Not Vix again, she'd told her many a time about sleeping at that side of the bed. Only to be snorted at and, well, just generally distracted.

What Nikki didn't yet know was that she was in for one hell of a day...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2

She had to quickly close her eyes as the brightness of the room made her head pound perilously whilst her stomach churned. Her head didn't normally feel like this. She frowned wondering what stupid mistake she'd made this time.

Her thoughts suddenly turned to Vix. She knew deep down that she didn't deserve Vix. There had always been sexual attraction with Vix. How couldn't you find her sexy, Nikki thought. Nikki thought that the real feelings would come with time and the sexual attraction on it's own would be enough. But it wasn't. She was in love with Lorraine and there was absolutely nothing she could do about that. Every time they made love she wished she was doing this with the blonde. When Vix brought her to the heights of orgasm, images of Lorraine's stunning beauty flashed in front of her eyes.

Again, her stomach churned, but this time with guilt. She loved Vix, she did. But just not in the same deep, passionate way as she had with the Lo, or anyone else for that matter. Lorraine was the one for her, she'd always known that. Her Lo. Not that she was her's anymore. If only she'd have told the blonde her true feelings towards her.

This is what really got to Nikki, how she couldn't even stay in a relationship for more than two weeks. Truthfully, she'd never been what you'd call brilliant at relationships. Her last serious one had been with Stuart and she'd just assumed it had never worked because she thought she was gay. In truth, she'd known from a young age but was reluctant to admit it to herself. She had always been a reserved and private person, she didn't like people, even someone as close as stuart, knowing her business. How would he understand all these feelings if she couldn't? Talk about a complicated life she thought.

Her stomach twisted again. A sick feeling rose up in her throat. Great, she thought. She rolled over, facing away from the window and the chair in a weak attempt to shield her eyes from the bright morning sunshine. She couldn't be doing with a headache this morning.

The movement of Nikki rolling over in bed caused Vix to start to wake next to her.

The only problem was that it wasn't Vix...


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 3

She mentally groaned as she felt his rough lips kissing her shoulder and her neck as she desperately tried to fein being asleep in order to contemplate what to do next. However, the only thing that came into her mind was, well, nothing of any use anyway. "Oh. Oh m-m-my God!" She stuttered, overwhelmed with panic.

Hector, on the other hand, continued to kiss along her shoulder and slowly edged towards her fragile collar bone. Nikki groaned, trying to move out of his firm, masculine grasp. Hector realised Nikki wasn't in the mood and stopped kissing her. Instead, he lifted her chin up slowly so Nikki had no choice but to give him eye-contact. Swimming with tears, her eyes slowly locked with his. Nikki honestly didn't know what she was supposed to feel.

Hector looked at her sympathetically, "I'm just going to go and have a shower." He whispered, knowing that Nikki needed to be on her own for a bit. He slowly got off the bed and walked brusquely towards Nikki's on-suite. Staring into space, Nikki finally let the tears pour out of her eyes as she curled up into a ball. 'How could I be so stupid, I'm going to ruin everything with Vix' she thought. She heard the sound of water running out of the shower head and the shower door closing. Now she was alone; wether this was better or not, Nikki didn't know. She slowly rocked, as if in a trance, her mind completely consumed in shame at the cheat she had become.

Now shaking, she thought back to the time when her and Vix first met. She looked so beautiful and when she said that she 'didn't know that Sue had such sexy colleagues' it caused warmth to rush through Nikki's very core. That accent. It was one of the sexiest things that Nikki had ever heard. Well the second sexiest voice. Lorraine's was the best that by miles, but she couldn't deny that Vix Spark was one of a kind, an extremely rare find. Nikki was grateful to have Vix in her life. She filled those empty, lonely nights with joy and comfort. Nikki didn't want to lose her. She knew she could no longer have Lorraine, she didn't even know where she lived anymore. Maybe she'd found someone else. Nikki doubted it though, she'd probably singlehandedly put her off relationships for life.

Suddenly, she felt arms wrap tightly around her in a comforting way as Hector spooned her from behind. He softly stroked her dark hair off her face, "Everything's gonna be fine, sweetheart" he soothed. For some reason, this only made Nikki cry and shake even harder. "But I love Vix" she half spoke, half shouted, trying to convince herself that this was the case. Hector wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or him so he just nodded his head against her, "I know you do, darling. I'm sorry that i got between you two. I'll keep away from you both. I-if that's erm what you want?" He asked Nikki gently, rubbing small, tender circles on her thighs with his other hand. Unknown to the likes of Simon, Hector cared deeply about Nikki and completely respected her. He felt so bad about what they'd done. He hated to see Nikki so broken.

Without warning, Nikki quickly sprinted to the on-suite to empty the alcoholic contents of her stomach. She sat slumped over the toilet, with even more tears in her eyes, her stomach completely tied in knots with the guilt of betraying Vix and the ridiculously large amount of alcohol she'd drank only a few hours previously. Although Nikki refused to tell herself it was never going to work with Vix, she never intended to betray her, or anyone for that matter, she wasn't that type of person. This only gave her another sign that she isn't in love with the brunette.

Hector cautiously made his way into the bathroom. His heart broke seeing Nikki like this. It was all his fault. He didn't know what to do or how to comfort her so he just held her hair back from her face and whispered soothing comments in her ear. This didn't seem to work for long though as Nikki quickly changed her mind about accepting his comfort.

"Please just go. I'm sorry." Nikki told Hector in-between retching, still hung over the toilet seat. "But you're not well" he pleaded with her "come on Nik-"

"I said go! Now, just go. I c-can't deal w-with this!" She began to get angry as the consequences of what she'd done sank in. She'd realised she didn't deserve Vix. And she'd messed about with Hector's feelings. She knew Vix truly had feelings for her and she still continued to act like she felt the same. Vix deserved someone better, someone who cared for her in a way that Nikki now knew she never could.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once again, her thoughts turned to Lorraine. Her long, always beautifully curled, flaxen hair which seemed to adorn her porcelain, cream-coloured skin. Her eyes, framed with gorgeously long lashes, were a bright, unique shade of blue with tiny golden flecks. These thoughts made her forget about the harsh pounding in her head and the retching slowly started to ease.

She inwardly sighed as she went to sit on the chair and draped Lorraine's old hoodie around her shoulders. This created the instant calming effect that Nikki desperately needed.

Noticing the time on her alarm clock, she suddenly forced herself out of the chair, almost wincing at the loss of Lo's imaginary touch. One thing she really needed this morning was a long, hard run to clear her head. This was what she'd always done in the army, to calm her nerves, and she'd never really dropped the habit she guessed. She was already running late though so, instead, she'd had to settle for a quick, cold shower, the sharpness of it sobering her up, followed by a strong black coffee to finish the job.

Ring ring ring ring ring.

Her mobile rang causing the brunette to jump and nearly spill coffee all over her blazer. Vix's name flashed up on the screen. Her breathing increased. Nikki had no idea what to do so just ignored it and eventually the call stopped. She wearily got up off the chair and emptied the remainder of her coffee down the sink, unable to drink anymore as her thoughts uncontrollably turned to her betrayal on Vix.

Ring ring ring.

Nikki knew she had no choice but to answer it this time. She didn't want Vix worrying about her because of Her awful mistake. Gingerly, she picked up her phone from the table and pressed the accept call button.

"Hi vix" she greeted her with, trying to sound as normal as possible.

Vix replied with "Hiya. You okay?" In a concerned tone.

"Yeah. I'm just leaving the house now" Nikki gritted her teeth having noticed from Vix's tone of voice that she had obviously failed to sound normal.

"You didn't answer your phone" Vix informed Nikki, having wondered why.

"Yeah do you know what sorry i-i think it's bust. I-it's l-like j-just. Er going to answer phone" Nikki stuttered.

"Oh. Okay," Vix replied, trying to sound surprised, "I've got my jewellery making class today. Remember?"

"Hum, yeah yeah. I can meet you in the car park. Eleven?" Nikki asked.

"That would be great Nik". This caused Nikki to wince, hearing Vix use 'their' nickname.

"Alright. Yeah i'll see you later."

"I Love you"

"I love you too" replied Nikki feeling her stomach twist with guilt yet again. She hated lying to people, especially someone she was not meant to keep secrets from.

Now, she needed to plan how the hell she was going to hide this from Vix. It would completely break her heart if she found out about this stupid mistake, with Hector of all people. Jesus. Her life was quickly becoming a miserable mess.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Having sorted herself out and got ready for work, Nikki swiftly left her house, locking the door behind her. Head down in shame, the brunette sauntered towards her car. Bang. Nikki stumbled. "Sorry. Are you alright?" Nikki merely responded with a small shrug. Looking up, she noticed she'd walked into Hector. 'Why the hell is he here?' Questioned Nikki to herself. "I don't have a car and I don't know how to get to Waterloo Road from here." Nikki gaped at him, still shocked from the unexpected bump. "Erm so could you give me a lift, please?"

Nikki reluctantly nodded. Unlocking the car, they both climbed in.

My God, this is awkward, Hector thought, wishing he'd forked out a small fortune on a taxi. Then remembering he didn't even have his wallet with him after their mad dash from his office back to hers. Both avoided eye-contact, not knowing what to do. "Erm do you want to listen to the radio?" Nikki quizzed. "Sure." He replied nonchalantly. Things got slightly easier once the music had been turned on.

Finally Nikki started to turn into the school car park but had to suddenly slam on the breaks as Barry Barry with Gabriella, "great taste" Nikki muttered causing Hector to snigger, drove straight in front of them and Gabriella purposely took her time in getting out of the car.

Later that day, in Vix's classroom, Gabriella was starting to ask questions too personal for Nikki's liking. Hector had only warned her five minutes ago that he suspected that Gabriella knew about them. Nikki was convinced she was stirring things, trying to out them both, make out some sort of huge affair had been going on. Already completely on edge, Nikki snapped at Gabriella. This only confirmed Vix's worst fears.

"You don't betray the ones you love" was the last thing Vix said to Nikki that day. Nikki tried to explain to Vix but she was having none of it. Nikki couldn't blame her really, she'd have done the same if that was her.

Her eyes grew misty. She hugged her knees tighter, sitting in a toilet cubicle. She tried not to, she did, but one perfectly round drop edged down her numb cheek. It fell onto the cool laminate floor of the cubicle. Burying her head in her hands out of shame and sorrow, more salty droplets seeped from her eyes. She looked weak, the one thing she did not want to look. But worst of all, she felt weak, she felt powerless and all she wanted to do was cry. Nikki was so disgusted with herself, she couldn't stop crying.

Hector snuck in and knocked on the cubicle door. "Nikki. It's me. Can we talk?" No answer. "Please?" He practically begged. He heard the lock click and the door slowly swung open revealing a broken Nikki slumped on the floor. Rushing to her side, he enveloped her slim, almost delicate, frame. Carefully, using the pad of his thumb, he wiped the tears from under her eyes. "Christine was wondering where you are, you didn't turn up to your class-"

"What did you expect, Hector." The brunette replied angrily.

"Wait, and I've got frees all this afternoon so I offered to take your classes for you so you can go home. Christine thought it was a good idea." He glanced at Nikki who was staring at the floor, picking at a loose thread at the end of her sleeve. Hector grabbed hold of her hands, "So what do you say?"

Nikki nodded her head and tried to smile at Hector, it probably came off as more of a grimace, she thought. However, Hector appreciated the gesture and smiled warmly at her. "So it's my break now. Do you want me to give you a lift?" He asked, already knowing the answer though. "I don't think that's a good idea, do you?" She challenged. "Maybe not. But the offer's always there if you want it" Hector winked causing Nikki to roll her eyes. "Well I'm off then" Nikki replied in her broad Yorkshire accent, pushing herself deftly up off the floor. "See you then." Nikki whispered. Hector nodded, getting up off the floor too.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews! :-)

Chapter 6

Nikki sat huddled in the corner of her sofa, with the TV playing. She stared at the screen, completely oblivious as to the name of the program she was watching never mind what it was about. It was tediously boring and, besides, she couldn't have concentrated on it even if she'd tried.

A loud, firm knock alerted her to someone's presence. She wasn't aware that she was expecting any visitors so quickly became perturbed. Warily, she marched towards the door. Looking through the frosted glass in the door, she noticed a woman's figure with blonde hair. Instantly thinking it would he Lorraine, she opened the door.

Christine smiled warmly, yet precariously, at the brunette. Nikki frowned, confused and upset that it wasn't the person she'd hoped it would be. The person that never fully left her mind. There is an old saying that you never know what you have until you have lost it. Nikki knew what people meant by this now. She couldn't even function without the beautiful blonde. It was slightly more bearable when the sassy benefactress still strutted along the corridors of Waterloo Road, with her ravishing curves swaying sensuously with every step. Even her high stiletto heels, often Jimmy Choo or Louboutin, would make her weak at the knees. Everything about Lorraine, even her no-balls attitude, sent her absolutely wild, there was always an ever increasing urge when she was around Lorraine. Even when they weren't together she could still see her. Stolen glances at each other in the building and even that last time in the car park were all that Nikki needed. She knew Lo was at-least safe when she was around her.

"So. Can I come in?" The other blonde asked getting impatient with Nikki staring into space, consequently dragging her away from her thoughts of being with Lorraine.

"Sorry. W-what did you say?" Nikki asked, still in her own world. Christine just walked past Nikki, shutting the door behind her, and guided the brunette into the living-room and sat her on the sofa and taking a seat next to her. "Right. Look, I know it isn't any of my business about you and Vix-

"You're right, it isn't" the brunette replied defensively. Christine slowly took hold of Nikki's shaking hands and squeezed them lightly. Fresh droplet of tears spilled out of Nikki's eyes. "Oh come here." Christine beckoned the brunette into a hug. She rubbed her back for a few minutes until the shaking started to ease slightly. Taking a deep breath, "I told her I love her, Christine." Nikki sobbed. "Well that's good isn't it? At least Vix knows how you feel." This only caused the brunette to sob harder."Hey. Don't cry sweetie. I'm sure Vix understands."

"But she doesn't. She can't." Nikki replied in between frail whimpers.

"Now, I know for a fact that's not true. You'll work things out. Erm, Hector came to talk to me. He seems to think he's still got a chance with you. He thought you'd be more angry with him than you were. Do you like Hector too. Is that why you're so upset?" Christine intrigued, thinking she'd discovered the root to the problem. Nikki quickly shook her head before burying it inside Christine's shoulder. This worried Christine, she'd never seen Nikki like this. She'd only seen her cry the once, and that's when she'd told Eve the truth. "How can you be so sure Vix doesn't understand you? How do you know that it's not just because she's hurt at what happened between you and Hector? Like I said I'm sure you'll work things out." Comforted Christine. "I've w-worked things out." Nikki sighed.

"Oh okay. What d-do you mean?" Christine asked, confused.

"I mean. Erm. I-I. I." Nikki's breathing started to increase. Still holding her hands, Christine noticed this and smiled consolingly whilst giving her hands another comforting squeeze. "I'm not in love with a-anyone." Christine's smile faded, unable to hide the confusion she was feeling. Nikki continued, "Except Lo-Lorraine. I'm in love with. Her. And I never got chance to tell her. Well, I had plenty of chances but..." The brunette shrugged. "I guess I just slept with him to ruin things with Vix. God knows why. I like her. A lot. And I can't have Lorraine. So..."

"So that's why you're so upset." Christine blurted out rather bluntly. "You have to tell Lorraine. No. Them both how you feel." The elder woman suggested.

Nikki laughed bitterly. "Lorraine h-hurt me. Wait, no, that's not fair. We both hurt each other. She wouldn't want to talk to me and, besides, I don't know where she lives anymore." Christine hastily took her phone out of her pocket. Nikki looked at her gobsmacked. She's not going to ring Lorraine now is she? Surely not, the brunette thought.

She sighed in relief as Christine opened her Google App and searched 'Lorraine Donnegan address'. And as quick as that, the stunning business woman's current address showed up on the screen: Broad Walk, Winchmore Hill, London. The smile that had finally made it's way onto Nikki's face, when she realised how easy it would be to find Lorraine, vanished as quickly as it had appeared as she realised how far away Lorraine was currently living. She hadn't been to see Sonya, as far as Nikki knew, so there was practically no chance that she could just casually 'bump' into her.

Nikki's stomach growled causing both women to come out of their thoughts. They both looked at each-other in shock and burst into laughter. "Well I'm ordering a pizza, do you want one?" Nikki asked Christine. Both women were now in considerately lighter moods. "Sure. Why not. I could use the company, now Connor's gone." Christine smiled gratefully. Nikki left Christine on the sofa whilst she went into the kitchen. She took the takeaway menus out of the draw and rang the takeaway company to place their order. She reentered the living-room with two bottles of beer. Christine's faced dropped when she noticed that Nikki was about to offer her some beer. Noticing this, Nikki smiled reassuringly; "Yours is alcohol free. However, I think I need the alcohol after the day I've had." This caused both women to laugh at Nikki's unfortunate events that day. Now crying with laughter, Nikki heard the door bell go so she opened the door to collect the pizzas. After, they decided to put on a film, they'd both agreed on Mama Mia because of its lightheartedness, and snuggled up on the sofa under a blanket together. Nikki, very shortly followed by Christine, fell asleep on the sofa. Both women were extremely tired from their long day.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks! I really appreciate your reviews :-)

Chapter 7

At night She would see her in her dreams. It was like Lo was holding her in the night but when she woke up she was gone. Things just didn't seem right anymore. But when the brunette closed her eyes to sleep she always knew Lorraine would be there. She tried to hold onto it when she awoke but reality, and disappointment, just seeped in.

For the second day in a row, Nikki winced as the early morning sunlight shone directly in her eyes. She tried to turn over but something, or rather someone was in the way. Already thinking the worst, Nikki groaned and sat up. Relief flooded through her as she recalled last nights events; it was only Christine! Sighing with relief, she got up to get a drink. Christine was still fast asleep so Nikki decided to go and have a quick shower before she woke up.

'Where the hell am I' Christine thought. Doing the same as Nikki she suddenly bolted upright, banging her head on a lamp in the process. Nikki heard the sound of something falling and hitting the floor, "Christine, you okay?" Nikki shouted downstairs, still wrapped in her towel. When she got no reply, she darted downstairs to check the blonde was alright. Entering the living-room to see Christine cursing beside the sofa sent the brunette into fits of giggles. Christine turned round to face her and chewed her lip in confusion. This only caused Nikki to laugh more, nearly hysterical. This also reminded Nikki the time that Lorraine had done the exact same thing. Thinking about this brought a tear to her eye. Christine noticed this but chose not to do anything as Nikki was only in a towel so she thought it'd be inappropriate. She wasn't sure if she would be able to keep her hands off her if she'd embraced her in any way either. She looked down, unsure of how to approach the situation. Noticing the awkwardness she'd caused, Nikki decided to go back upstairs and get dressed. "Let me get dressed. I'll just be a minute!" The brunette shouted on her way back up the stairs. "Sure" Christine replied, trying desperately to hide her breathlessness.

After wiping her tears away quickly, 'my eyes were red enough!' she thought, and pulling on a tee-shirt and leggings, Nikki jumped down the stairs in order to join Christine again, she hated being a bad host. "So would you like some breakfast?" Nikki offered.

"A coffee would be fine thanks." Christine smiled gratefully.

Nikki practically skipped off to make them both a coffee. Turning the radio on, she sang along to Ed Sheeran's latest song, "I need you darling. Come on set the tone. If you feel you're falling. Won't you let me know. Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh. Oh-Oh-Oh-Ooh-Oh." This caused Christine to giggle as a familiar warmth spread right through her body. Nikki had the most incredible voice, even when she was just messing around lazily on a Saturday morning. Once the coffees were made, Nikki carefully carried them back into the living-room, passed a steaming mug to Christine and sat down.

Ring ring ring.

Nikki cringed and began to panic, completely forgetting about her coffee. "W-what if it's Vix?" Nikki questioned Christine, asking what the hell she was supposed to do. "Well if, and I mean if, it is her you can arrange to meet up with her so you can both talk properly." Christine persuaded Nikki. However, Nikki started to walk away from the phone, "I-I can't do this." Nikki stuttered, emotionally exhausted. Christine just barged past her, picked up the phone and pressed the answer button. "Hello It's Christine. Nikki is busy at the moment. Who is it?" She inquired. "Erm. Er It's Eve. S-sorry. Is this a bad time? I c-can call erm back later?" Christine put her hand over the phone, "Nikki," Christine beckoned her to come here, appeasement flooded through the brunette. Thoughts of Lorraine's soft, yet husky, voice consumed her whole mind. "Its Eve." The blonde whispered in Nikki's direction. Nikki quickly looked up and strode towards the phone in Christine's outstretched hand. "Hiya Eve. Sorry about that. I thought it might be. Er. It doesn't matter. H-how are you?" Nikki asked, still confused with her thoughts as she was relieved that it wasn't Vix, or Hector for that matter, yet still shaky with adrenaline as well as feeling let down, somewhat, that it wasn't her former lover.

Christine listened in on the conversation smiling broadly at how Nikki had still managed to bond with her daughter, even after everything that had happened. Finally ending the conversation, Nikki sighed. "I'm meeting up with Eve and Stuart tomorrow. Bloody hell. What do I say to him. Do I tell him everything? What about Eve? Oh. Crap. Just crap. I really do not need this now. Urghhh!" Nikki complained. Really, she was excited to see Eve again as they didn't spend a great deal of time together but she just had so much on her mind at the moment. She could have done with a day on her own to sort her thoughts out and decide what she was going to do.

"You worry too much. It'll be fun. A chance, erm, to forget about everything for the time being. Right?"

"You're always right, Christine." Nikki rolled her eyes, smiling. "Look, I'll try and have a good time, for Eve's sake. It's the least she, no both of them, deserve."

"That's the spirit Nikki!" The older woman replied enthusiastically, bringing Nikki into a close hug and squeezing her shoulders in encouragement. "Anyway, I best be off. Stuff to see, people to do." Both women laughed at this comment. "Haha! Thanks though Christine. You're a great friend. I really appreciate it you know." This made the blonde grin like the Cheshire Cat. "I'll see myself out." Christine smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

when you are really scared you feel as if time stands still. She waited on the doorstep for someone to open the door. Her heart was racing and she could feel her cheeks getting hot. she gripped her handbag tightly with sweaty hands as she tried to breathe slowly and tell herself she would have a good time and had nothing to worry about.

The lock on the other side of the door clicked. It was as if Nikki's legs wouldn't do as they were told, she you couldn't run away from the situation. Then she saw Eve's smiling face on the other side of the door. The nervousness eased slightly, still present in the back of her mind though. "Hi Eve." Nikki smiled brightly, quickly pulling her into a friendly hug. "Hi Mum. Erm i-is it okay if I call you that. Or-"

"No, Eve, Mum's fine if you want to call me that."

"Cool. So Dad's had to rush off, work or something, so it's just us. I thought we could go for some dinner if you like?"

"I-I'd love to." Nikki suddenly burst into tears. She covered her face in embarrassment but Eve just removed them and wrapped her arms tightly around her. "Hey, it's okay, you know. We can be together now, yeah."

Nikki nodded, "Of course, sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me at the moment. I can't stop crying." Eve just smiled, laughing. "Come on, I've booked the table for in half an hour. We need to get a move on."

The two females arrived at the pub and sat down at a table. They both grabbed the menus and opened them to the same page. This caused them both to laugh at how alike they were, even though they hadn't spent a lot of time together. "So what you having?" Nikki enquired. "Erm. The lasagne is nice, I'm gonna have that."

"Oh me too. That was what I was going to have." Causing them both to burst into hysterics again. "What you going t' drink?" The brunette asked in her Yorkshire accent, seeing as though they were both from there, Eve didn't think she sounded weird like most of the Scottish kids at Waterloo Road did. "Cider?" Eve asked with puppy dog eyes. "Oh. Alright. Just don't tell your dad." Nikki winked. This made Eve pull an evil grin which made Nikki chortle and roll her eyes. Nikki thought of the time when she was seventeen and practically begged anyone she could for some alcohol.

"Thanks Eve. That was lovely." Nikki gestured to the finished plates and the empty glasses, Nikki had decided to have the same as she had got the train down to Bradford so she didn't need to worry about drink driving. "Yeah. We should do it again some time." Causing Nikki to nod and smile. Nikki paid and they both got up to leave the pub, "Ooh I think I'm drunk!" Nikki told Eve sarcastically, Eve rolled her eyes at her mother's childish behaviour. They walked back to Stuart's house.

Stuart was home when they'd got back; "So did you both have a good time?" They both nodded grinning like toddlers. "Great!" Stuart laughed. "Well thanks Eve, but I best be going, the last train leaves in an hour, I can't miss it."

"Oh okay. Well see ya soon?"

"Of course. I'll call you. We can meet up in the school holidays, next month i-if you'd like?"

"Of course I'd like to, silly!"

"I'll give you a lift to the train station." Stuart offered.

"Thanks." Nikki smiled gratefully, giving Eve a final hug.

"So you met anyone yet?" Stuart asked midway through their conversation about the new leisure complex in the town. "Yeah. No I-I mean no. Er I. No we're not together. It doesn't matter." Nikki struggled to get the words out. She wanted to tell Stuart everything, she just physically couldn't. "Why don't you make it happen. I'm sure he's great, you always picked the best guys." Stuart winked, causing Nikki to laugh. "Erm. Well it's not erm. He's not er. Oh it doesn't matter. I might give it a try though" the brunette smiled at the thought of her and Lo as an actual couple doing normal couples things. "Ooh is that a love-struck smile I see?" Stuart continued to banter with her, making Nikki giggle, "Oh, give up." Suddenly there was a whistle and the train arrived. "Bye." They both hugged and Nikki got on the train.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"That. Is. Enough, Barry!" Nikki practically screamed.

"Alright Nikki." Barry replied, before muttering, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Which caused all the other kids to snigger. Nikki slammed a book down on the table which shocked them so much they all shut up. This would've made the teacher laugh if she wasn't in such a cynical mood. She'd had yet another long night just laying in bed, unable to get comfy and overthinking. She'd regretted not confiding in Stuart the other week, she considered him a close friend even if she hadn't really spoke to him, apart from to check on how Eve was doing every so often, for the past seventeen years. In some ways he deserved to know. She knew he blamed himself for what went wrong, just like she did. Maybe it would have made him feel less guilty about the whole situation. Then her thoughts turned to those full, almost coral-coloured lips and her stunning, always perfectly curled, golden hair. She always thought of Lo when she couldn't sleep, wondering what the hot business woman was currently doing. Did she ever think about Nikki? Was she thinking about her right now? These thoughts almost always meant she wasn't going to get a lot of sleep that night. She could easily worry about Lo for hours on end. She, nor Sonya, from what she'd heard, had even spoken to her since that day.

Well, it was fair to say that she was downright exhausted. She hated being tired, she knew it really did bring out her worst side. She'd arrived in the staffroom late this morning, missing Christine's briefing. She'd gone straight over to the kitchenette to make a coffee but decided against the idea and just got a glass of water. She was regretting that now. Her eyes felt heavy and she was so irritable that she was beginning to irritate herself with her fussiness. Bringing herself out of her thoughts, she yelled, "Cooler now Barry Barry. And it's Miss Boston!" Then she added sternly, "And I want to see you back here at lunch." Reluctantly, the boy swaggered out of the room, not before giving the brunette a cheeky wink, "Did _Miss Boston_ just ask me out? Never really thought I'd be her type, if ya get what I mean." He said loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Out!"

"Well after Mr Reid I suppose anything's possible." He whispered in Nikki's ear. Nikki tried to remain calm, not showing any discomfort whilst the likes of Darren and Rhiannon sniggered. Being on the front row, they were the only one's who had heard Barry's comment.

The rest of the lesson went relatively smoothly, besides the constant sniggering from the front row kids. Ring, the sound Nikki had been dying to hear all morning; the start of lunch. "Right class, remember your homework is due in tomorrow and if you don't hand it in on time there will be detention, no exceptions, you can leave." She sighed as she sat behind her desk, rubbing her temples with her index fingers. Her class practically ran out of the room for their dinner, desperate to be away from her company, Nikki also wanting to be away from theirs. She heard a knock at her door. Sighing she looked up, "what Hector?" She asked impatiently. She couldn't be doing with his cheesy out-of-date chat up lines at the moment. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. You didn't, still don't by the looks of things, seem yourself. If you don't mind me sayi-"

"I'm fine for God's sake!" She retaliated.

"Sorry. I've not slept very well. Got an awful headache. Barry's being driving me up the wall and across the ceiling. Need I say more."

"A most enjoyable day by one's sounds of things." He spoke in a fake posh accent, 'god knows why' Nikki thought but she laughed all the same. "Ow. You don't happen to have any paracetamol on you do you?" Nikki asked with a fake cute smile which only made Hector laugh. "Well your day might be starting to get better Miss B." He smirked smoothly as he pulled a pack out of his back pocket and threw them in Nikki's direction along with her bottle of water which was at the other side of the room. Nikki caught them perfectly and took the tablets with one big gulp of water. "Thanks Hector." She smiled gratefully.

"Oh you're not being nice to me again after last time." He joked.

"I'm sorry about that. I messed you about I shouldn't have lead you on." He walked over to her. Nikki gasped, thinking the worst. He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her petite waist. "No. I messed you about. And for that I'm sorry." Nikki smiled pulling away from the hug. When she did this, she noticed how close their faces were. "But that doesn't mean to say I regret it." He whispered, stroking her soft cheek with the slightly rougher pad of his thumb. Nikki quickly breathed in. Hector noticed this and smirked causing Nikki to go slightly red with embarrassment. His lips were less than an inch away from hers. Both parties were dying to close the gap, even though they knew how wrong it was. However both pulled away realising that it would only end in disaster. It was a good job they did as Barry Barry walked back into the room, "Hey. I never agreed to a threesome Miss." Barry teased, curling his lip into a sly grin when he noticed them still stood rather closely together. "Shut up and sit down Barry. I think you owe Miss Boston an apology, don't you?" Hector instructed.

"Soz Miss. 't was only a joke. We like our little jokes don't we Nik-I mean Miss Boston."

"Why don't you go for some lunch and I'll watch him." Hector offered.

"Thanks. I'll bring you back a coffee." She was dying to get out of that hot, stuffy room and Barry-bloody-Barry of course. She left the room to go and have her lunch. Thank God it's Friday, she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews, I'm always grateful for them!

Chapter 10

Christine had been suspended for drink driving and Sue was getting into a bit of a heated debate with Audrey, bless her. The bell rang and Nikki decided that she needed to settle things once and for all with Sue. "I agree with you, About Christine."

"S-so" the younger woman replied in a bitchy manner.

Nikki sighed, frustrated, "It's the end of term, sue. L-look. Can we not just clear the air. I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry about Vix."

"Yeah, so am I. Er since now she's moving thousands of miles to get away from you." Sue answered, full of attitude.

"Y-you what?" Nikki replied, shocked, an uneasy feeling made it's way into her stomach, making it roll unpleasantly. 'Please, please, please don't be sick' Nikki pleaded with herself. She was clearly going to have another one of those days. "She's moving to Berlin. Today." Sue practically bragged and added, "are you happy now?" before storming of, leaving Nikki alone in the staffroom. She covered her face with her hands as tears flowed freely down her face. The question was: was Nikki happier now? She knew she didn't deserve Vix, she only really wanted one person. Someone she couldn't have. Vix, and Hector she supposed, were basically only in her life so she didn't feel completely on her own all the time. As harsh as it sounded, that was the truth. She didn't love any of them, especially Hector, the way she loved Lorraine.

Sonya was walking along the corridor towards her desk outside Christine's office when she heard sobs. She snook into the room, closing the door behind her after realising it was Nikki. "Come here." Sonya beckoned Nikki towards her with her arms outstretched. Awkwardly, Nikki allowed Lorraine's sister to hug her and fuss over her. "Vix i-is moving. To. To B-Berlin." She sobbed into Sonya's shoulder. Once her crying had subsided Sonya went to make them a coffee. Nikki dried her eyes, wishing she didn't have to cry whenever something went wrong. Eagerly passing Nikki a steaming mug, the teacher took a sip. Her stomach heaved. She slammed the cup down on the coffee table before running to the bin and throwing up. Sonya walked over to Nikki with a concerned face as she handed her a tissue out of her leopard print handbag, which matched her ridiculously high heels. "Sit down here, Nikki. And i'll get you a glass of water." Sonya guided her over to the nearest chair before getting her a glass of water and sitting down in the chair next to her. "Thanks, Sonya." Nikki smiled weakly. Sonya smiled sympathetically, "you're really not having a good few weeks, are you?" She inquired warmly.

"No, I suppose not. Now I've got this bug that's gonna finish me off!" Nikki sighed causing Sonya to laugh and shake her head. Sonya grabbed hold of Nikki's slender hand, "I'm sure it'll get better." The younger woman soothed.

"Well it can't get a lot worse." Nikki sighed.

"Hey. M-maybe Vix isn't the one for you, you know." Sonya hinted. She really was cleverer than she came across as. "Look, I really shouldn't tell you this but. Erm. I-I spoke to Lorraine the other day and well, she erm. Please don't tell anyone but she. Er. she misses you, Nikki." Nikki's eyes lit up when she heard this. Images of her and Lorraine finally being a couple again rushed through her head. She sighed. Sonya had clearly gotten her hopes up that they'd just get back together now and live happily ever after. "Well. Er erm. T-that's nice to hear." She stuttered, having no idea what to say. She couldn't risk Lorraine finding out how Nikki felt because of Sonya. "So y-you don't miss her back?" Sonya tried to get whatever Nikki was thinking out of her. She really wanted her big sister to be happy and she knew that Nikki would fill that empty space in Lorraine's life. They completed each other. The only problem was that she knew that both women were too proud to admit it. In some ways they were very similar, both were very independent and had come far in their lives because of this, yet, both were lonely, lonelier than they'd ever admit, especially to themselves. "I-I. I need to go." Nikki sighed, "Thank you, Sonya. It means a lot."

"You're late, Miss"

"Yes thank you for pointing that out, Mr Barry. Lets have a better week than last week." Nikki replied shortly.

"Think you need a new bed or somet miss, you're always waking upon the wrong side of it." Barry antagonised.

"Cooler!" He didn't need telling twice. Once barry had slammed the door behind him Nikki sighed, "when will he learn." She muttered causing her class to break out into laughter at Barry's stupidity. "It's a shame he's been sent out cos, as it's the

last day of term, we're watching a film." This made all the class grin as Nikki put Romeo And Juliet on, it had to be English related of course! The teacher sat behind her desk and carried on with some marking! She really didn't want to have to do it over the holidays. She rubbed her stomach slowly, trying to get the nausea to ease.

Then thoughts of what she'd just found out from Sonya took over her mind. Lorraine _was_ thinking about her! She found herself daydreaming about the sassy benefactress once again. She imagined Lorraine's hair like silk, framing her feminine bone structure, bright, like her thoughts of Lorraine. She was like shimmering ink, smeared over the pages of her mind, blocking out all the bad things. When Lo was in her mind, all the bad things seemed to disappear, her problems vanishing with every new thought.

Finally the end of the day came, Nikki had never been more grateful. She'd just gathered up her stuff and her finished marking, ready to leave when she heard a nock at the door. "Great." She muttered under her breath. She just wanted to get home, she was feeling exhausted.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hey Nikki. You fancy a drink to celebrate the end of term?" Christine asked, appearing in Nikki's classroom doorway. Nikki sighed, "I'm feeling a bit tired. But if you want to have a drink at mine I don't mind? I could do with a friend, keep me out of trouble." Nikki laughed.

"Yeah alright." Christine smiled enthusiastically.

Nikki got up off the table she had perched on whilst talking to Christine. She glanced down at her hand, noting that her hair was standing on end. She was shocked to discover that her skin was deathly pale. All Nikki could hear was a faint whooshing noise, she panicked. "C-Christi-" Nikki tried to speak but couldn't finish. Everything went black. and the next thing she knew She was on the hard floor, being propped up on the wall, her head in-between her knees. The brunette slowly opened her eyes and looked up, Christine was kneeling next to her. Nikki blushed with embarrassment and shakily tried to get to her feet, "No stay sat down for a minute Nikki, You've just fainted."

"W-what?" Nikki asked, confused and still slightly disorientated.

"Just stay still a minute darling." Christine comforted as she walked the short distance to Nikki's desk to bring her her bottle of water.

"Thanks" Nikki spoke croakily. "I've never fainted before." Nikki spoke, still bewildered, after taking a sip of water. "Well you're lucky I was here to catch you before you full on cracked your head open on on the floor." This caused Nikki to laugh at how immensely unlucky she was at the moment. "Well I'm driving you home, no excuses." Nikki slowly stood up and started picking her stuff up off the floor, "No, I'll carry that." Christine fussed over her.

Both women got into Christine's car, "Are you okay now? You don't feel sick or anything? Sonya told me about what happened this morning." The blonde asked sympathetically as she started the engine. "Oh erm. I think I'm fine now." Nikki smiled.

"Good." Christine replied as she put on the radio. Once they'd arrived at Nikki's house she parked up on the driveway. Both women got out of the car and Nikki opened the door for Christine who was now walking up the driveway. Once both women entered the house, Nikki showed Christine to the living-room. Nikki went into the kitchen where she hung her coat over the chair and got a bottle of wine out of the fridge, "you think you can manage one glass?" Nikki shouted, holding the bottle of white wine up and standing in the living-room doorway to show Christine. "Yeah. Just make sure I only have just the one glass." Christine joked. Nikki poured two glasses and brought them through to the living-room and put them on the table. Both women sat down on the sofa next to each other. Nikki leaned forward to pick up her glass but Christine gently put her hand on top of Nikki's. Confused, Nikki turned to face Christine, "Erm Nikki. Please don't be offended but erm. H-have you taken. Erm. Er. Don't take this the wrong way, but have you taken a erm. A pregnancy test?" Christine stuttered. Nikki frowned, "What are you on about, Christine?" Nikki laughed, thinking the idea was completely ridiculous. "S-sorry. It's just that well, Sonya told me about the coffee, you keep complaining you're tired, you're a bit sensitive sometimes, like more than you'd usually be. And erm you did just faint on me earlier." Christine tried to explain. Nikki just looked confused. "Wha- oh. Shit. Do you think I am?" Nikki stammered. Christine slightly nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm no doctor. But it is looking that way, Nikki." Nikki sat still. The brunette stared at her hands, which were resting on her stomach. Nikki gasped. Now she'd thought about it, her period was at-least three weeks late. 'How the hell didn't I realise?!' Nikki asked herself. "Christine, I just realised. I-I'm late, like really late."

"How late?" Christine enquired hoping Nikki only meant by a day of two.

"I must be about three weeks late." Nikki sighed. "Oh. My. God. What am I going to do? What will Hector say? What about Vix, that really will make her hate me. And Lorraine? And Eve and Stuart and-"

"Calm down Nikki! You might not even be pregnant. It could all be stress related, that would make sense too." Nikki just looked at her as if to say 'really?' The two women just sat there in silence, Nikki was too shocked to make conversation and Christine knew this was a lot for her to deal with so kept quiet, only taking occasional sips of her wine. Suddenly Nikki burst into tears as it all started to sink in. 'I could be having a baby in a few months!' Nikki internally screamed. The head-teacher leaned over and hugged her, rubbing huge, soothing circles on her back to try and calm her down. She, and Nikki herself she remembered, had been in this position before. She remembered the blind panic she'd suddenly felt when she'd realised. "Hey. Hey. A baby could be good you know." Christine comforted empathetically. Nikki just continued to sob until she fell asleep, resting on Christine's chest. Christie sighed, she really did feel for Nikki. She slowly got up off the sofa so Nikki could sleep more comfortably. Finding a blanket folded up next to the sofa, she draped it over the brunette, tucking it around her perfect figure before gently brushing a strand of almost ebony-coloured hair away from her face and placing a loving kiss on her forehead. She cleared her half empty and Nikki's full glass from the room, then wrote a note, 'I'll come round at twelve to drop you off at you're car and I've locked your door with the spare key so remind me to give you it back, I'll forget! And good luck with the pregnancy test :), Christine x'. Christine stood admiring Nikki's beauty before slowly walking out of the room, locking the front door with a spare key she'd found and driving home.


	12. Chapter 12

Again, thanks for all the reviews! :-)

Chapter 12

The sun shone intensely through the curtains, creating a beam of bright light which landed right on the brunette's head. Nikki woke up and sighed, not the sofa again, she thought. 'What in God's name have I done this time?!' Nikki thought, desperately trying to remember why she was on the sofa, as opposed to lying in her bed. Before she could think anymore on the situation, her stomach churned. Nikki darted upstairs to her toilet, knowing she was going to be sick. She made it just in time, as her stomach did one final heave and vomit was forced out of her mouth. Whilst retching, Nikki remembered everything, that she might be, almost certainly is, pregnant. Her eyes filled with tears as she continued to be sick in the toilet bowl. She was so ashamed with herself, she was now not only a cheat, but a knocked up one! Around half an hour later the retching started to stop, as she had nothing else left to throw up. Dizzily, she stood up, gave her teeth a quick brush and decided to go to bed for another couple of hours of sleep. She was tired, weak and really didn't want to do this pregnancy test. If she did, it would make this situation, this mistake, even more real. She couldn't bear that.

Awaking a few hours, later she felt much better, which was a relief, Nikki supposed. She decided to get up and embrace the day. After having a shower, doing her hair and make-up and choosing something to wear, she practically dragged herself downstairs for some breakfast. She only managed to eat a cracker and have a few sips of water before she'd decided that was enough. She took her glass of water into the living-room and opened the curtains, letting the summer brightness fill the room. She decided to watch the news as there was nothing else to do, she'd face the humiliation of going and buying a pregnancy test later. Then she noticed a note on the coffee table. Noticing it was in Christine's handwriting, and because she was intrigued, she read the note, smiling for the first time at the thought of being pregnant. She'd never felt like this with Eve, at all. Surely this was a good thing.

She looked at the clock on the wall: eleven o'clock. Vix would be in Berlin by now. Nikki had made the decision to stay in Greenock. She'd not even tried to stop Vix from leaving, knowing she would find someone better than her, easily. 'Vix was right, I really do like to pull myself down, don't I?' Nikki thought to herself. Nikki couldn't deny that she'd miss her though, her dodgy fake tan was practically her only flaw and her ass was definitely one of her biggest assets. The teachers hand, which was resting lightly on her stomach, slowly slid downwards. Nikki groaned and bit her lip, still thinking of the younger woman's fabulous derriere. Knock knock. Nikki jumped. Getting up off the sofa, she glanced up at the clock again: five to twelve, 'Christine already!' Nikki thought. She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror before walking out of the room, towards the front door. "Hiya Christine" Nikki smiled brightly. "So how did it go?" The blonde asked eagerly, referring to the pregnancy test. "Oh erm. About that-"

"You haven't done it yet, have you?" Nikki shook her head, hanging her head in shame. "Aren't you like a tiny bit excited to find out?" Christine enquired, clearly more excited about the whole situation than Nikki. "Erm. Yeah I am. It's just going to be a lot to take in if I am. And I don't know how i'll tell him if I am or anything." The brunette sighed frustratedly. "Well you should take it one step at a time. We'll go to the chemist now and buy one if you like, assuming you haven't got one already?" Christine encouraged.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Christine. You're amazing." Nikki smiled gratefully, pulling the older woman into a quick hug. Christine gave the younger woman a quick squeeze to show her understanding. "Come on then." Christine smiled, releasing Nikki from their embrace.

They sat in a comfortable silence on the way to the chemist with Nikki staring out of the window the whole way. When they arrived after a couple of minutes, it was only down the road, Christine parked the car in the small car park. "Do you want me to go in with you, or..." Christine offered sympathetically, bringing Nikki out of her trance. "Oh no it's alright. I'll be fine." Nikki said, trying to reassure herself more than anything. She got out of the car with her bag and gingerly walked into the chemists. Noting she was the only customer, she sighed with relief, the last thing she needed was one of the kids parents, or someone, seeing her buy a pregnancy test; she'd have never heard the end of it and she knew it. Quickly picking up a midrange one she walked over to the till and handed it to the pharmacist. The woman behind the till smiled warmly, Nikki tried to smile back but it probably came out as more of a grimace, she thought. "That'll be nine pounds fifty." The woman smiled kindly, putting the small box in a paper bag for her. Nikki got out a ten pound note and handed it to the pharmacist. "Here's fifty pence change and your receipt." She smiled, handing Nikki the change and the small piece of paper. "Thank you." Nikki replied, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. She turned round to walk out of the shop, "Oh and good luck!" The woman said kindly. "Thanks!" Nikki shouted, turning her head slightly so the pharmacist could hear her before the self-closing door shut behind her.

Nikki arrived back at the car and quickly climbed in, shutting the door behind her. She took a deep breath in relief at being in the safety of Christine's car. "Great" Christine smiled, checking Nikki had the bag and that she hadn't chickened out. Christine had done that four times when she'd guessed that she was pregnant with Connor all those years ago. Christine started the engine and waited for Nikki to put her seatbelt on before setting off on the ten minute journey back to the Waterloo Road car park.

Finally home, Nikki still didn't want to do the test. She couldn't know. Instead, she took a long bath, letting the gorgeously scented bubbles wash away her worries. The bubble bath, actually shower gel but it works just the same Nikki thought, she was using was actually Lorraine's from when she'd left it there one time. She remembered that night well. They'd been for a walk in the woods near to Nikki's house and she'd slipped in the mud, falling over and pulling Lorraine down with her. Both women had just laid in the mud for ages, sharing the odd soft, sensual kiss and just talking about life in general. That's what she liked about Lorraine, that she was a good listener once you got to know her. They'd arrived back at Nikki's soaking wet and covered in mud and twigs. Nikki was used to the mud because of the army but she'd expected Lo to completely freak out when she saw herself in the mirror. However, when the blonde did see her reflection she just burst into fits of giggles, followed by Nikki, laughing at the whole situation. Lorraine had quickly gone to her car, getting out yet another designer bag and returning back to the now filthy kitchen. "What's that?" Nikki asked confused. "Oh my emergency bag." Lo giggled. Nikki just raised her eyebrows watching the blonde pull out a complete change of clothes and some shampoo and shower gel. "Shall we..." Lorraine giggled. After hosing themselves down and their snogging session in the shower they both climbed out, Now squeaky clean. Nikki loved that memory, it was one of the happiest moments of her life when Lo had trusted her enough to let her see her naked for the first time.

The water became cold, Nikki reluctantly climbed out and dried off then put Lo's hoodie on again, relishing in the comfort it provided. Now feeling hungry Nikki made herself a sandwich, another few minutes trying to put it off, Nikki thought. After clearing away her plate she ventured back to her bathroom to do the test. She got one, it was a pack of three, out of the box and just stared at it, her hands shaking, she did't even need the toilet anymore. Deciding it was useless she decided to go for a nice, long jog.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews again:-)

Chapter 13

Her heart pounded to the beat of her feet racing over the hard ground. She stared at the pavement. The delicious rush of wind passing her face thrilled her as she ran alongside the sea. Muscles stretched, she pushed harder as she climbed the hill, leading to a block of flats. Nikki's pace evened out and her legs almost flew above the pavement. Warmth seeped into her muscles, the mild burning of lactic acid, the rush of the wind, the feeling she got when she fell into pace and the run made her feel so much better- crash!

Nikki stumbled to the floor. "N-Nikki?" A familiar voice spoke. Utterly confused, no it couldn't be, Nikki turned around. It was her. Nikki couldn't believe it. "Lorraine?" Nikki asked, whilst rubbing her head. Noticing Nikki had blood on her hand Lorraine quickly sprung to her feet, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Nik. Here, let me have a look." The blonde beckoned Nikki closer and moved Nikki's hair out of her face to look more closely at the wound. 'Ouch.' Lorraine thought, realising it would almost definitely need stitches. Nikki got a whoosh of warmth through her entire body from Lo's touch and Lorraine moved her gaze away from the gash on Nikki's forehead and realised how close Nikki's flawless face was. Nikki's breathing faltered and her mouth opened slightly. Lorraine slowly lifted her hand up to cup Nikki's cheek, "I've missed you." Lorraine whispered, her soft lips less than an inch away from Nikki's. "Me too." The brunette whispered before the blonde closed the gap by skirting her lips gently over Nikki's. This caused Nikki to whimper softly so Lo continued with the kiss by carefully nibbling on the older woman's as the brunette ran her arms down Lorraine's sides and wrapping them around her petite waist which made the blonde give out a little, low moan of desire. Smiling and out of breath, they broke apart, Lorraine quickly grabbed hold of the other woman's hand before she had chance for second thoughts, like she would. "Come back to Sonya's, it's where I'm staying at the moment while I'm visiting her?" Lorraine explained. "Okay." Nikki smiled as both women walked hand in hand across the road and to the lift where Sonya's flat was.

Lorraine smiled lovingly at Nikki as she led her through the door, "That was quick. Did you get the washing up liquid?" Sonya shouted from behind the kitchen counter. "No but look who I ran into, literally!" Lorraine spoke, excitement clearly visible in her voice. Sonya stood up from looking in the cupboard. "Oh hi Nikki," Sonya smiled brightly, "Oh gosh! Are you alright?" She asked concerned, noticing Nikki's head. "Oh I'll be fine." Nikki reassured.

"Sit down Nik." Lorraine spoke kindly whilst also sitting down on the sofa. "Does it hurt anywhere else?" Lorraine asked.

"Not really, erm. Just my stomach." The brunette said whilst rubbing her sore stomach.

Sonya picked up on this, obviously she knew that Nikki might be pregnant, "I think you should go to hospital, Nikki. Check you're alright, you know. And I'm pretty sure your head will need stitches." She said in a concerned voice whilst passing her a drink of water.

"Yeah I agree. I'll take you?" Lorraine asked, rubbing her hand on Nikki's knee. Nodding, Nikki finished her water quickly before standing up and taking Lo's hand, smiling. Nikki lead her to her car, still a red Ferrari, Nikki noted. "So apart from this, how have you been?" Lorraine asked making conversation. "Erm. Not too good really. I-I can never seem to do anything right without you." Nikki sighed. Lorraine smiled sadly, "I know what you mean. I've pushed everyone away, Sonya especially, bless her." Nikki laughed, "Sonya's strong, she knows how you're feeling, you know?" Nikki reassured whilst rubbing the blonde's arm reassuringly. "Well we're here." Lorraine replied, pulling up in the hospital car park. They got out of the car and walked up to reception, surprisingly, there was no queue. A receptionist called Noel greeted them, "So what's the problem?" He asked a little too enthusiastically. "I've cut my head open." Nikki said. "And she's got stomach pains." Lorraine added, rubbing the woman's fingers in her hand. Noel looked at Nikki, questioning if this was right. She nodded weakly. "Well you can go straight through cubicles as we're not very busy at the moment and a doctor will see you." He informed.

"Thank you" both women said to the receptionist. Nikki sat down on the bed whilst Lorraine sat down on a chair beside her. "At-least we didn't have to wait ages." Lorraine said quietly, trying to break the uneasy silence. Nikki sat there fiddling with the thread on the tacky blue bed sheets. Lorraine was about to ask her if she was okay when the doctor walked up to Nikki's bed. "Good afternoon. I'm Doctor Hanna, I'll be treating you. But you can call me Zoe. Right. Let's have a look at your head." Zoe said in full on doctor mode. "Are you feeling sick or dizzy or anything different to normal at all?" Nikki shook het head, "Well no more than usual" she smiled. The doctor nodded. "Look into the light please. Then can you follow my finger?" Nikki did this. "Great, well you don't have concussion and there's no foreign objects in the wound." Nikki and Lorraine both smiled in relief, Nikki didn't want to stay overnight or anything. "Can I have a quick feel of your stomach?" The doctor asked. Nikki nodded pulling her vest top up. She tensed when Zoe pressed down on the left side of her abdomen. "So you're a bit tender. Did this happen before or during the fall?" The doctor asked. "When I fell" Nikki answered. "Well I'm gonna book you in for a CT, just to be on the safe side. I just need you to fill in this questionnaire before the CT" "Okay" Nikki winced. 'Do you have a heart condition- no','Do you have or have had any infectious diseases in the last year-no','Have you ever had any major surgery such as transplants or joint replacements-no', 'are you or could you be pregnant-yes' Nikki wrote hoping Lorraine didn't look at the sheet, she didn't want her to find out about anything this way. Nikki was pretty certain Sonya hadn't told her about Hector from the way they were both acting. "Are you alright Nikki, you look a bit spaced out?" Lorraine asked, concerned. "Erm I-" the doctor came into the cubicle again, she'd clearly been flirting with the porter. "You filled it in?" She asked the brunette, still smirking, her thoughts obviously still on the porter. Nikki nodded passing the doctor the sheet. Zoe scanned the sheet. "There isn't anything in your notes about this. Have you only just found out?" Zoe asked the brunette smiling.

Nikki looked down nervously. She really didn't want her Lo to find out like this. "Erm. Kind of. I'm not sure if I am." Nikki explained. "Oh okay. We'll do a blood test to find out exactly what's going on. I'll get a nurse to suture that cut on your head and sort out some pain relief you can have. Are you in any pain anywhere else?" Nikki smiled gratefully and shook her head. "Any questions at all?" Zoe asked as she stuck the needle in Nikki's arm to take a blood sample. Nikki shook her head again whilst gritting her teeth. "Okay. Well I'll leave you to it for a few minutes while I rush these bloods through. If you need help, just ask any member of staff." She said before departing the cubicle with the bloods in her hand. A rather big ginger nurse practically skipped in and sorted out Nikki's cut. "Right, take one of these now and one before bed. Then stick to half the dose it says on the packet if you feel like you still need them. Make sure you don't take two though because it can be bad for erm. You." The nurse told Nikki, handing her a box of tablets, before smiling warmly and leaving the cubicle, "Oh and good luck with everything!" Nikki smiled in response.

Lorraine had no idea what was going on, "Are you okay?" Lorraine asked, noticing Nikki was still being very quiet. "Erm. I don't know yet. But I need to tell you something erm i-important."

"Oh, sure. Nik, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Nikki looked like a rabbit caught in headlights but tried to smile. Lorraine took hold of her hand. "Just hear me out but erm I might be, well I'm quite sure, I'm p-pregnant." Nikki stuttered holding onto Lorraine's hand so tightly it hurt her, never-mind Lorraine. Nikki couldn't lose her again and she knew, as hard as it might be now, it would be easier for them both in the long run if she was completely honest from the start. There was a long silence. Neither woman had a clue what to say. Nikki was about to ask Lorraine to say something but couldn't get the words out. "Erm. Nikki I-I love you but I don't see how it'll work if you are." She sighed.

"You've never told me you love me before." Nikki smiled whilst twirling the blonde's hair between her fingers lovingly. Lorraine smiled shyly, looking at her knees. "It's true. I knew I did when you first asked me for that drink. I just didn't know if you felt the same way," the blonde confided, "I still don't actually." She flirted. Nikki pulled her into a sweet kiss before whispering those important three little words onto the blonde's lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Oh, sorry to interrupt ladies," both women reluctantly broke apart from their embrace, "but I've got your blood results back Nikki. Is it okay if I discuss them with you now?" Zoe asked so Nikki nodded as she had nothing to hide from Lorraine anymore. "Well everything is as it should be and you're five weeks pregnant, does that seem about right?" She asked, smiling. "Erm. Y-yeah." Nikki stuttered. "Great, well congratulations, I'm just going to get the ultrasound scanner as it's safer for the baby, I'll be right back." She said smiling before exiting Nikki's cubicle.

"A-are you okay?" Lorraine asked Nikki anxiously, not quite sure how she felt herself, if she was honest. But what she did know was that she had to be honest with Nikki like the brunette was with her. "Erm. Er I-I don't know how I feel, or even what to feel anymore." Nikki looked down at her feet, for once feeling very unsure of herself and this scared Nikki. "Well, I-I'm sure that's normal." Comforted Lorraine. "Er I-I-" she began before Zoe wheeled the machine in and she was forced to close her mouth. "Well I'm going to do an ultrasound scan because of your stomach pain. How is the pain compared to when we talked about it earlier?" She asked whilst plugging the machine in and expertly pressing a few buttons. "Oh maybe a little less." Nikki said weakly, worry evident on her face. Lorraine took hold of her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Well that's generally a good sign." The doctor encouraged. "Can you roll your top up?" She asked so Nikki did. "Well I'm not gonna lie, this will be cold. But I'm sure you already knew that." Zoe winked causing the two lovers to laugh. She squeezed some of the gel onto Nikki's toned stomach which caused Nikki to tense her belly up for a moment in discomfort. "I'll warn you know, as you're only just five weeks the baby probably won't be visible on the scan. It's still in the embryonic stage." The doctor explained so the women wouldn't worry when the baby doesn't show up on the screen. She slowly moved the probe around for a minute. "Well I can't see any internal bleeding or anything, just swelling which should go down in a few days. Just take it easy. If I put the sound on, we should be able to hear the babies heartbeat if everything's okay." Zoe smiled as she pressed another button and they all heard a loud, fast thumping noise. "Well that's a good strong heartbeat, nothing to worry about at this stage." The doctor explained. "I've booked your twelve-week scan for the eighteenth of July at nine-thirty in the morning. Is that okay?" She asked. Nikki nodded, knowing she didn't have any plans yet at all. "Well you're free to go as I'm sure you're pleased to hear." Zoe laughed before exiting the cubicle and walking off to flirt with the porter again.

"A baby." Lorraine smiled. "Yeah." Nikki whispered, still feeling a little overwhelmed. "You'll be a great mother. You're kind, beautiful, intelligent and all the rest. But I can't get in the way of that, Nikki. This baby needs you." Lorraine sighed, tears building up in her eyes. She gave Nikki a loving kiss on her lips and her stomach before turning around and leaving. "Bye." Lorraine said, feeling heartbroken.


	15. Chapter 15

My Tumblr is called Lesbiance

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 15

Arriving home, Lorraine sighed. Sonya was sat watching Netflix with a takeaway pizza. "Oh. I thought you'd be with Nikki." Sonya pointed out cautiously, trying not to upset her sister, yet still get to the bottom of the problem. At the mention of Nikki's name Lorraine completely broke down. Feelings of regret, desire, love, failure and anger were just a few of the emotions Lorraine was feeling. She laid down on the sofa trembling and holding her head in her hands. Sonya went to get her a drink of water to try and calm her down she passed it to her sister who took a sip, still shaking. It didn't seem to have the desired soothing effect though. She continued to cry with her face in Sonya's leg until she couldn't cry anymore and fell into an uneasy sleep. Sonya sighed wondering what had gone so terribly wrong. Not knowing what to do, Sonya continued to watch Netflix until she woke up, then they could talk about it when the blonde was a lot calmer hopefully.

Lorraine heard the TV on and felt a gentle hand stroking her hair. She slowly opened her eyes which were bloodshot from crying with streaks of mascara down her cheeks. Noticing she was in Sonya's flat, she sat up slowly. "So tell me what happened, Lorraine" Sonya asked whilst turning the TV off in order to give her her full attention. "Erm well at the hospital she told me she might be pregnant and I said that I love her but I didn't want to get in the way of that and then when the results came back that she was five weeks gone I couldn't take it anymore, I left her. Maybe she's moving on, you know? She seemed to accept that she was pregnant quite well, maybe there's something between her and the babies father. I don't know what to do for the best." Lorraine tried her hardest to explain, emotions never really being her forte. "So you're in love with her?" Sonya asked and Lorraine nodded sadly. "And what did she do when you told her?" Sonya asked kindly.

"She told me she loves me too." Lorraine smiled slightly.

"Well, about the baby's father. They're not together in any way. The thing that happened was that Nikki was going out with this woman called Vix and for some reason she had a one night stand with Hector."

"Who's Hector?" Lorraine asked.

"Erm he's the PE teacher, quite fit actually. He's really fallen for Nikki. And if you ask me she only slept with him so she'd have a reason to end it with Vix. So, well, they've split up, Vix moved to Berlin without even saying goodbye from what I've heard. I can't see Hector wanting a baby yet though, he's too into sleeping with as many women he can't have as he can. I even saw him kiss Sue outside the pub, oh the new Science NQT," she explained noticing Lorraine's puzzled look, "But I think he only did that as a sort of internal rebound from Nikki if ya like. Sue's married and all. She didn't take too kindly to it." Sonya laughed, thinking of the memory.

"Oh so Nikki won't want to get back with Hector then?" She asked hopefully. "Oh I really doubt it, unless she can't have you she might try to be with him for the baby's sake, but it'll never work. I doubt Nikki would even try that, to be honest. She hasn't really been happy at all since you left, not even with Vix." Lorraine nodded, tears swimming in her eyes again.

Knock knock. "I'll get it." Sonya replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Oh hiya Christine. Erm now's not really a good time." Sonya said awkwardly knowing her sister wouldn't want anyone, especially Christine, seeing her in such a state. "Look. I've just been with Nikki, I took the poor woman back from the hospital. I need to see Lorraine." Christine pleaded. "Well she's had enough to deal with today, don't you think?" Sonya reasoned a little defensively. "If I were you I'd say the same, Sonya. But this is so so important. I have to speak to her now before it's too late." She practically begged. "Fine but she's not gonna like it." Sonya replied, stepping aside from the door. Christine smiled in thanks and walked through to see Lorraine staring into space with puffy eyes. "Lorraine. I've just taken Nikki back from the hospital and well she told me not to tell you but she's booked an abortion for half seven tonight. She's s-she's not thinking straight and I've really tried but I can't stop her. She seems to think that she can be with you if she doesn't have the baby, which is completely ridiculous, I know."

Lorraine sat bolt up right, "Oh my God. Oh my God. This is all my fault. We need to stop her, come on. I'll explain on the way." Lorraine panicked. Both women picked up their handbags and ran out of the flat and got into Lorraine's Ferrari. She turned the engine on and sped off to Nikki's house, hoping to catch her in time. "Well when I say it's my fault I mean I told her that I couldn't get in the way of the baby and that she'll be a great mum. I would never expect, or want, her to get rid of the baby for me. Oh my God. What have I done?" Lorraine panicked. By this time they'd arrived at Nikki's house. Nikki's car wasn't there though. "Shit!" Lorraine muttered before reversing off the pavement. "So where is the abortion clinic?" Lorraine asked. "Erm. She didn't say."

"Well ring her!" Lorraine practically screamed, fear evident in her face. Whilst Christine tried to ring her, Lorraine Googled 'abortion clinics Greenock' there were only two so she started to drive to the closest one, hoping against hope that that was the one Nikki had gone to. "She's turned her phone off.' Christine sighed frustratedly. Lorraine ran her hand through her hair whilst pushing her foot down harder on the accelerator. Christine glanced at her phone. "I'll ring the abortion clinic." She decided, noticing the time on her phone was twenty-one past now. "Hi. I'm ringing about Nikki Boston. Her appointment's in ten minutes" the receptionist replied with a 'yes. Can I help you?' In a slow, thick voice. "Erm I-I have reason to believe that she isn't in the right frame of mind to make a decision like this." Nikki spoke. 'And who are you to Miss Boston?' The receptionist enquired moodily. "I'm speaking on behalf of her. Her p-partner who is currently driving so she's asked me to say this." Christine explained. 'Well, I can inform the doctor your thoughts. But unless the doctor agrees, it's Miss Boston's decision. Is there anything else I can help you with.' The receptionist asked, Christine could hear her clicking her pen. "Well can you do that and no we don't have anymore questions, bye." The older woman replied, annoyed with the lousy receptionist. She looked at her phone again, twenty-six past. Frantically Lorraine sped through the last corner before parking her car across two parking spaces and jumping out of her car. She just hoped she'd made it on time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The waiting room smelled like a synthetic clean death. There was a clean yet unnerving atmosphere here. Everything was either a ghostly off-white or a sickly mint-green colour. A small window added little natural light to the dull room, the only real light source was the long, budget florescent lamps which glared on the tile floors.

Fidgeting, she sat uncomfortable and alone on a plastic chair. She didn't really want to do this but did she really have a choice? It would be downright unfair for her to bring this child into the world, as much as she'd love to, as excited about the baby as she was and as willing to make up with past mistakes as she could possibly be; she couldn't do it. As awful as it sounded, Lo was more important to her. She'd hurt Lorraine. Badly. She. Glanced up at the tacky squared ceiling, trying to stop the tears from leaking out of her eyes. She couldn't cry now, she should not be feeling sorry for herself, she thought.

She turned her phone off, she didn't want Christine to try and stop her and Lorraine obviously didn't want to know anymore, Nikki thought. She stared at the health posters on the walls for what must have been ages just thinking about what her child would be like if they'd had the chance to grow up. Hearing a noise she glanced up, seeing a woman hobble out of one of the treatment rooms, tear-tracks clearly obvious on her face. Ashamed with herself at what she was about to do she tried to focus her attention on the posters again. She knew there were magazines on the table in front of her but she didn't feel like she would enjoy reading one all the time.

She looked at the clock, twenty-six past. She wondered what Lorraine would be doing now. Was she okay? All Nikki wanted more than anything was for Lorraine to be happy. Of course she would love to be the one that made her happy but at the moment Nikki didn't care if that person was bloody Sue Spark! She wished more than anything that she could be with Lorraine, just one more time, just to see her smile would be enough. There was little chance of that now, Nikki thought.

Hector was another reason not to have this baby, he was one of the main barriers stopping her from being with Lorraine. Nikki was pretty sure that she was only one of many flings to him. He wouldn't take this baby seriously. Could you imagine Hector up at three in the morning, covered in baby sick and changing a dirty nappy whilst trying to calm down a screaming baby? He might try but it wouldn't be what he wanted. All his mates would be out clubbing, pulling girls, and he'd inside, stuck with me living a life he'd hate and hate more each day until he'd finally give in and leave, leaving his child to wonder 'where's daddy gone?'. Nikki remembered saying this to her mother once when her dad had 'gone for a bit but he'll come back, I promise' she remembered her defeated looking mother trying to explain to her that her dad had walked out on them. She was four. Nikki was going to do one better than her mother and stop this mess from happening in the first place. But was it really fair to describe her own flesh and blood as a 'mess waiting to happen'? She just hoped Hector never found out about this, he had a right to know, she knew that, but he would feel that he'd have to try and stop her from going through with the abortion. Nikki needed to do this on her own, save everyone else the heartache.

A nurse emerged from one of the doors leading off the main waiting area, Nikki knew this was it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Suddenly Nikki heard the loud noise of running footsteps behind her. Turning around shock was the only emotion Nikki was feeling. Just. Pure. Shock. Her heart-rate increased. She didn't know what to do. Lorraine was here! "Nikki. Please. We. H-have to talk. I need. To. Talk." Lorraine panted, out of breath and doubled over. Gasping for air Christine looked down sheepishly, "You can bring up this baby, Nikki. I'm here for you. Lorraine is. Sonya is. And that's a promise." Christine explained, doubled over. Nikki opened her mouth, wanting in her head to protest, but her heart couldn't. Lorraine grabbed Nikki's arm leading her to talk outside. It was as if the further away from the treatment room Nikki was, the more likely Nikki would see sense.

Finally outside the door, Lorraine didn't know what to say. The blonde pushed Nikki against the wall and roughly pressed her moist lips against Nikki's slightly chapped ones, softening them with her moisture. This took Nikki by surprise, Lorraine had never done anything so sexual and dominant before in her life and both women thoroughly enjoyed it. She skated her lips over Nikki's for a while, not stopping until Nikki, completely helpless in the blonde's passionate embrace, started to frantically kiss her back. Lorraine licked Nikki's lips in-between kisses in which Nikki let out a soft moan and Lorraine used this small opening in Nikki's mouth to her advantage, pushing her tongue through into Nikki's mouth and running it up and down the brunette's. This made Nikki go weak at the knees and grab hold of Lorraine's waist for more support. Regaining her equilibrium slightly, she pushed herself off the wall, spun Lorraine round and pushed her against the wall with her leg in-between the blonde's. Lorraine had never felt so heated, ever. She couldn't contain her squeal of delight at this new sensation. Nikki slowly moved her leg up, then down, so subtly that no-one else would notice, but it drove Lorraine crazy.

Now completely out of breath, both women broke apart smiling with swollen lips. "Come back to mine." Lorraine spoke huskily. Nikki nodded deciding she had plenty of time to do the abortion later on if she still wanted. Hand in hand they walked towards Lorraine's Ferrari. Lorraine's phone buzzed. "One sec," she stated swiftly unlocking her iPhone to look at the message, 'I'm gonna walk as I only live about half a mile away and I want to leave you to it. Call me if you need me xxx'. "Oh it's just Christine saying she's going back on her own." Lorraine smiled resting her hand delicately on Nikki's knee as she started the engine and pulled out of the car park. She just wanted to get Nikki home safely.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Arriving back at Sonya's flat Nikki pushed Lorraine down on the sofa placing loving butterfly kisses over her neck. Lorraine whimpered under Nikki's touch. Cough cough. Nikki's face flushed a bright crimson realising that Sonya had come out of the bedroom, eyebrows raised. "So are you gonna tell me what all the fuss was about or..." Sonya hinted casually although her eyes showed that she was eager for some gossip. "Erm. Son, don't you normally visit Mum at this time?" Lorraine reminded her younger sister.

"Oh yeah, right. Well I'll be back in a couple of hours, yeah?" Sonya smiled, though looking a little disappointed. "Thanks!" Lorraine smiled gratefully and got up and hugged her.

"Oh it's no trouble Sis, I've just bought her some flowers actually," she nodded towards a small bouquet of yellow lilies and orange roses, "gorgeous ain't they?" She smiled in her thick cockney accent. Lorraine and Nikki nodded having just noticed the flowers. "Well see you in a bit, Son" Lorraine said trying to hide the fact that she was desperate for her to leave.

Finally the door closed behind them, "Oh God, Nik. What were you thinking?" Lorraine asked, clearly a bit shaken up still from the whole event. "I-I don't know really. Erm well Hector, the baby's dad, won't want it and, let's be honest, I'm in no fit state to look after it on my own." She sighed, running a pale hand through her hair. Lorraine grabbed hold of Nikki's hands tightly, "Erm, well when I left you at the hospital I honestly thought I was making things easier for you, Nikki. I didn't want to get in the way of you and Hector. Son told me all about that. So there's nothing going on between you two?" She asked.

"Oh no. There never really was to be honest. Just a bit of flirting got taken too far really. And well I was seeing this woman, Vix, and she just. She wasn't the one. I think I slept with him in the hope that she'd leave me. Oh I dunno." She sighed, melancholy.

"Okay," Lorraine smiled with relief as Nikki confirmed Sonya's suspicions, "and, Nikki, if I'm honest, I-I just panicked about the whole situation. I'm sorry. But you will never be on your own if you don't want. I'll always love you, you know." Lorraine smiled, suddenly seeming more confident than earlier. "I'm sorry too." Nikki smiled placing a tender kiss on the blonde's cheek. "Well Sonya will be back soon." Lorraine explained, "I'll drive you home. I know how much you like my car." Lorraine winked. After quickly sending a text to her sister to let her know where they were, they left the apartment again. After a fairly quick and uneventful journey back to Nikki's, Nikki got out the car and invited the blonde in. "Would you like a drink?" Nikki asked. "Erm a glass of water please, I'll stay sober with you." Lorraine laughed giving Nikki's stomach a gentle pat. Both women sat down closely on the sofa and smiled, both feeling content.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After a few minutes of talking about Nikki's new cushions on Nikki's sofa, Nikki decided to bring up her final serious 'secret'. "Oh I should tell you about erm my daughter, Eve." Lorraine opened her mouth in shock but let Nikki carry on, "Go on." Lorraine encouraged rubbing Nikki's fingers as she interlocked their hands. "Well, she's seventeen, she's lovely. A bit outgoing, nothing like me."

"Oh I don't know. You can be pretty confident when you want to be." Lorraine flirted causing both women to laugh. Feeling a bit less worried, Nikki carried on, "So what happened was, I used to be married to her dad, Stewart. I was far too young, had no idea what I was doing, who I wanted to be. When I found out I was pregnant with her I freaked, wanted an abortion. Sound familiar?" Nikki laughed bitterly, "Well we decided I'd have her and I'd give her up for Stewart to look after. I made him tell her I was dead. So she wouldn't wonder why I'd gone. My dad walked out on us when I was four and I didn't want to end up doing that. I already knew when I had her that I was nowhere near ready for it. I never really bonded with her, you know, when she was born." A tear slid out of the corner of her eye and dripped off her chin. Lorraine rubbed it off with the pad of her thumb and gave her a chaste kiss, "You were young, like you said. It wasn't your fault." Lorraine sympathised. Nikki shook her head, "That's no excuse." Nikki said guiltily, truthfully, she'd never forgive herself for walking out on her baby. Lorraine pulled her into a hug, whispering in her ear, "You shouldn't still punish yourself, Nik. It's all in the past. Eve's forgiven you, hasn't she?" Lorraine asked.

"Erm. Y-yeah I think so."

"Well then, it's about time you forgave yourself, yeah. Cos I forgive you and I've known about it, what five minutes?"

"Okay," Nikki nodded, "I forgive myself!" Nikki spoke sarcastically.

"Oh very funny!" Lorraine laughed, completely failing at her mock-serious face. "So how did you find each-other again?" She asked, now serious.

"Well my Mum, her grandma, she told her. And she found me and I had a bit of a shock visit last year. Not long after you left actually." Nikki explained. This caused Lorraine to giggle at how complicated Nikki was when you really got to know her. "Well she'll be visiting again soon. Would you like to meet her?" Nikki asked hesitantly, apprehensive of the fact Lorraine might not think it was a good idea. "Of course," Lorraine smiled causing the brunette to breathe out a sigh of relief, "but there's something I've wanted to do for a long, long time first..." Lorraine seductively whispered, pupils dilated and her lips creeping steadily closer to Nikki's...

Sorry, I may not be able to update for a few days but I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! ;-)


	21. Chapter 21

M rated chapter

Chapter 21

Caressing her supple cheek, she softly lifted her chin; their noses almost touching. She could feel the warmth of her breath brushing the top of her lip. Nikki stared back into those eyes. "Wha-" Nikki spoke, confused but was interrupted as Lorraine moved up the last half inch so their lips could touch. Softly. Lovingly. They breathed their souls and their love into each other in that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, Lorraine then knew what was behind that quirky smile, and it made her love for her grow even more. An explosion of total peace and serenity overwhelmed them both.

Unable to kiss Nikki as passionately as possible sat next to each-other on the sofa, the blonde unlocked their lips, smiling as she pulled Nikki on top of her. A gasp escaped Lorraine's mouth as she felt the warmth of Nikki's body on her leg. Tongues now battling against each-other, Nikki slowly moved a leg in-between Lorraine's as she tried desperately to do something about the ache she couldn't help but feel. This caused both women to whimper at the sudden contact they both craved. Palms tingling and pulse racing, Lorraine allowed Nikki to nuzzle into her shoulder, Nikki sighed in contentment at the smell of Lorraine's gorgeous locks yet also in frustration at her desire to strip Lorraine of her clothing and make her feel amazing there and then. Instead, she reluctantly pulled herself off the blonde and looked towards the door towards her bedroom. She didn't want to panic the blonde by going too far too soon, she hadn't technically even said she wanted this. Lorraine realised what Nikki was thinking, "I want to, Nik," she spoke whilst pulling the brunette into a standing position along with her, "O-only if you want to, of course?" Lorraine added, always putting Nikki's needs above her own. Nikki just smiled and allowed Lorraine to follow behind her upstairs, their hands never parting.

Once there, Lorraine pushed Nikki into the chair and straddled her whilst undoing her own buttons on her blouse in front of Nikki. Nikki had no choice but to sit there and watch, the throbbing in-between her legs becoming almost unbearable; she could have orgasmed there and then. Now completely shirtless, Lorraine pushed her breasts into Nikki's face and slowly ground against the brunette's thighs in a feeble attempt to soothe her arousal. It worked slightly as the blonde let out a low moan in which Nikki roughly pushed her lips against her lover's. Taken by surprise, Lorraine didn't realise Nikki's hands had found their way up her arms and undone her bra strap. Nikki briefly pulled away so she could take the bra off properly. This startled Lorraine, realising how exposed she was, but before she could do anything, Nikki was already kissing and licking in-between her smooth, shapely breasts. Lorraine groaned and arched her back towards Nikki, the nervousness she was feeling temporally vanishing.

Lorraine cupped both of her cheeks in her hands, pulling Nikki's face up and looking deep into her eyes. "I want you to know that whatever happens tonight, I will always love you..." Nikki whispered to her. She smiled down at her, her eyes closing for the moment as she tried to take in the intensity of the situation. "I already know..." she whispered back, her lips almost hesitating to add, "I love you, too."

Taking a breath, Lorraine got off Nikki to remove her skirt, both feeling a strange emptiness at their loss of contact. She stepped out of her stiletto heels while Nikki watched her, the smile never leaving her lips. Once she was standing in a pair of black, lacy nickers, Nikki removed her running kit and stood in front of her in just her underwear. Lorraine glanced down to the gap between the top of Nikki's thighs but tried not to make herself too obvious. However, she soon didn't have to worry about that as the next second the brunette's arms were tightly around her, pulling her into a close embrace. Nikki closed her eyes and smiled, breathing in the smell of Lo's perfume on her neck which was extremely inviting to her. She didn't know but her lover was doing the same, secretly sniffing her natural-smelling perfume and smiling to herself. "Ready?" Nikki asked, still a little nervous about hurting Lorraine yet in desperate need to do something, anything, about her arousal. Lorraine nodded and sat on the bed with Nikki towering over her. She reached her hands up to feel Nikki's still tightly toned stomach in which Nikki shivered with excitement. Lorraine grinned at the effect she was having and became a little bolder, tugging at Nikki's sports bra and, taking the hint, Nikki swiftly pulled it over her head. Lorraine stared in awe at Nikki's round breasts, nipples already swollen with arousal. Deciding to try what Nikki had previously done to her, she cupped one breast in her hand, giving it a soft squeeze, and kissed the other on the nipple. Nikki reacted in the exact same way as Lorraine and took hold of Lorraine's shoulders, trying to pull the blonde closer to her. Returning back to her equilibrium slightly, Nikki pulled away and climbed on the bed whilst taking Lorraine's hand and encouraging her to lay down next to her. Placing the gentlest of butterfly kisses along Lorraine's almost as equally toned stomach, Nikki grinned at the effect she was having on the blonde, who was practically bucking her hips towards Nikki now. 'This is so much better than the dreams' Nikki thought to herself.

Ever so slowly, Nikki pulled Lorraine's pants down and rested her hands above her hips before gently spreading the blonde's legs and noting how aroused the blonde was. Lorraine trusted Nikki to do whatever she needed to as she was of course inexperienced in this way. Nikki positioned herself between her legs and looked down into her eyes, stroking over her cheek and neck. "This is likely to hurt a little, but try to stay relaxed." She softly whispered to her. "Okay." she responded, running her hand down over her forearm. Nikki slowly climbed down off the bed and kneeled down on the floor at the foot of the bed. Then she pulled Lorraine down the bed a bit, until her thighs were resting on her shoulders. She stroked Lorraine's thighs up and down in a reassuring way before placing wet, soft kisses there and getting slowly closer to Lorraine's centre. Finally where Lorraine wanted Nikki to be she couldn't help but let out a loud whimper. Nikki, softly at first, then increasingly harder, flicked her tongue across the whole length of Lorraine's centre. "Nik. Oh. Oh G-god." Lorraine panted on the edge of orgasm, eyes slipping shut. Sensing she was almost there, Nikki slowly inserted a finger and stroked along the blonde's insides whilst still kissing her clit. Although it felt slightly uncomfortable, Lorraine enjoyed this new sensation even-more, if that was possible. "Nik, what's happening t-" she tried to get out before she completely lost control, shaking and groaning, gasping for air as she tried, helplessly, to almost push Nikki's face inside her. Nikki, however, didn't mind Lorraine being so rough with her head as she knew Lorraine couldn't really control anything at all at this moment in time. Now, the brunette slowly licked the wetness off Lorraine, relishing the taste of Lorraine's orgasm before climbing back up the bed and laying alongside Lorraine, who was still shaking slightly, the aftereffects of her orgasm obviously still in place. Placing a kiss to her lips, Nikki asked, "So how was it?" In which Lorraine smiled with tears of happiness in her eyes. Then she started to pull on the brunette's nickers, which Nikki kicked off, and slowly slid a couple of fingers in, moving them up and down the sides of Nikki's folds. It only took a minute until Nikki was screaming Lorraine's name, their thoughts completely consumed with each-other.

Thoroughly exhausted, both women lay down with each-other, legs entangled. "I love you so much Nik. So, so much." Was the last thing that was said before they both drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews! :-)

M chapter

Chapter 22

Lorraine woke up with hair tickling her face. She slowly moved her hand to move it out of the way but hit into something hard. Tensing up, she opened her eyes wondering what she'd hit into and was shocked, yet pleasantly surprised, to see a head of deep brown, bobbed hair. She smiled to herself at the memory of the previous night. The younger woman started to relax in her lovers embrace, smiling to herself when the brunette's grip on her waist tightened when the blonde turned her body slightly to get a better view of the sleeping woman. She moved her hand up to brush the hair off Nikki's face so she could give her a loving kiss on her forehead. Noticing how hot Nikki's head was Lorraine decided to leave her asleep whilst she went for a quick shower. Returning from the on-suite Lorraine noticed Nikki was still in a light sleep so she went downstairs to get them both a glass of water. Returning and sitting on the bed next to the sleeping brunette, Lorraine reluctantly woke Nikki up. She could have watched the brunette sleep all day but, given that it was almost half eleven, she gave her a chaste kiss on the lips to wake her up. The feel of Lorraine's lips on hers caused Nikki to stir slightly, opening her eyes and smiling at the blonde. "Urgh I don't feel well." Nikki said still half asleep, face turning pale. Lorraine looked at her in sympathy and passed her the glass of water. Nikki smiled in thanks and took a small sip and smiled in relief when it didn't make her immediately throw up. "Erm, I didn't want to wake you up, Nikki, but it's nearly midday. Do you want me to get you something to eat?" Lorraine asked wanting to help Nikki in anyway she could. Instead, Nikki reached over and pulled the blonde on top of her crashing their lips together. "I know what I'd rather do." Nikki smirked suggestively whilst twirling a strand of Lorraine's hair around her slender fingers. "After you've had something to eat." Lorraine winked, getting up off the brunette and going off in search of food. Nikki groaned, really wanting to just lie in bed all day with Lo even if she did need to eat for the baby's sake. With Nikki almost asleep again, Lorraine returned with a plate full of toast, grinning at the brunette. "Here, have a slice." Lorraine offered Nikki, knowing she needed to eat, as much as she didn't want to. Gingerly, Nikki took a slice and chewed on it gratefully actually enjoying it instead of wanting to be sick like she first anticipated. "So apart from staying in bed, how else do you fancy spending the day?" Lorraine asked genuinely interested in what Nikki had to say. "Do you wanna go to the beach?" Nikki asked. Lorraine thought for a minute, they could relax and she could see Nikki in a bikini maybe, what's not to like? Lorraine thought. "I'd love to!" Lorraine smiled.

Arriving at the beach, which wasn't that far away considering Greenock was a coastal town, both women got out of Nikki's car and walked down onto the sand. They decided to just sunbathe first so they both stripped off into their bikinis. "So do you want some lunch?" Nikki asked.

"Okay but could you put some suncream on my back first please, I burn way too easily!" Lorraine laughed.

"Sure." Nikki nodded enthusiastically, taking the bottle of suncream off Lorraine while the blonde laid down on her stomach. She rubbed a generous amount on her back and shoulders. Lorraine's whole body tingled as her lover gently rubbed the suncream in her back. Embarrassed, she tried and failed to stifle a moan as the brunette brushed past the side of her breasts and an ache started to form between her legs. Nikki smirked to herself at the effect she was having on Lorraine and moved her hands down to her hips and began to rub in the suncream there in which Lorraine squeezed her legs shut in order to try and stop her arousal from increasing. Nikki continued to rub in the suncream in slow circles when she got to the top of her thighs, slowly making her way towards the inside of them but when she got too close to Lorraine's centre, she started to rub the suncream back out again. "Nikki, please." Lorraine whispered, breathing heavy. "What, here?" Nikki breathed into Lorraine's ear, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. Unable to control herself any longer, Lorraine quickly got up and ran into the sea, ignoring how cold it was, she needed Nikki now. Nikki shook her head laughing and ran to catch up with her. Now kneeling next to each-other in the sea Nikki moved slightly and kissed the blonde on the shoulder. Arching her back in pleasure, Lorraine grabbed hold of Nikki's hand and placed it inside her bikini bottoms. "But I don't know if you've got the energy after last night." Nikki breathed onto the younger woman's lips whilst stroking Lorraine's clit. "Please, Nik." Lorraine stuttered.

"What do you want me to do?" Nikki whispered in-between biting the blonde's neck and using her other hand to feel lorraine's toned bum. "You. Know. W-what," Lorraine spoke in-between deep breaths, "I-I need you to-"

"To do what?" Nikki asked smirking whilst rubbing her thumb over the blonde's anus and using her other hand to pinch Lorraine's clit. "Ooohh!" Lorraine groaned, throwing her head forwards and resting it in the crook of Nikki's neck to try and quieten her moans. "Do you want me to do this, maybe?" Nikki asked as she slowly slid a fingertip inside Lorraine but then quickly removed it leaving the blonde wanting more. Lorraine shivered in excitement at the feel of her lover entering her but sighed when Nikki pulled out of her almost as quickly as she'd entered. "Nikki. I'm serious, I can't t-take it." Lorraine sighed, opening her legs a little wider in desperation. "What can't you take, darling?" Nikki asked in a mock innocent voice as she slid her finger in all the way this time but left it there. Biting on her lip, Lorraine tried to move against Nikki's finger, grinding against the brunette's hand to try and create some friction inside of her. Nikki glanced down at Lorraine's face and realised from her heated expression that she really couldn't take anymore and decided to let her come. She moved her finger across the sweet spot inside Lorraine and pressed down on her clit with her thumb until, only after a few moments, she felt Lorraine's legs give way and her whole body shake under her. Nikki even had to use her other arm to hold the blonde out of the water as she rode out her orgasm with her head still resting on the brunette's shoulder.

"So do you want lunch now?" Nikki asked.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The early morning sun shone through Nikki's window as both women were so caught up in their last night's antics that they'd carelessly shut the curtains. Stifling a yawn, Nikki woke first. She grinned, knowing how lucky she was to have Lorraine back. Knowing she wouldn't be able to het back to sleep, she decided to watch Lorraine sleep for a bit before waking her. Nikki could have gazed at Lorraine all day; she looked so peaceful and content in her sleep, her frown lines all gone as she dreamed. wondering what Lorraine had been dreaming about, Nikki decided to wake her up and ask her. Stroking Lorraine's hip under the quilt, the blonde opened her eyes and gazed straight into Nikki's. "What were you dreaming about, Lo?" Nikki asked, rubbing patterns across her lover's prominent hip bone. Lorraine turned red at the thought of her dream, "Erm, well," knowing she wouldn't get out of this one, she decided to just say it, "About you in the sea, you know a few weeks ago. And just how perfect it all was, really." The younger woman giggled, burying her head in the pillow."Oh. Well we should do it again some time." Nikki winked causing both women to giggle shamelessly.

When the laughter had died down, Nikki decided to approach the subject of her daughter, reminding Lorraine of their plans for that day."So Eve's visiting today. Erm I was gonna go out for lunch with her, tell her about you, us, then come back here for her to meet you?" Nikki asked nervously. "I'm not gonna tell her about the baby until the twelve week scan though." She added as she didn't want to cause Eve any unnecessary worrying and the fact that Nikki had a new girlfriend too would be a lot to take in. "That sounds great!" Lorraine replied enthusiastically, grabbing hold of Nikki's hand and entwining their fingers. "You don't need to worry, you know. It'll be fun!" Lorraine smiled rubbing Nikki's knuckles with her hand. "Yeah, it will be fine won't it?" Nikki asked, eyes glazed with tears. "Of course it will. Just take things one step at a time, yeah." Lorraine reassured as she placed a soft kiss on her cheek. The warmth and smoothness of Lo's lips on the brunette's skin calmed her down slightly. In fact, everything about the sassy benefactress made Nikki feel calm, complete almost. "Well we'd better get up." Nikki replied wearily, untangling herself from Lorraine. "Do you want to come in the shower with me?" Lorraine asked glancing down Nikki's perfect body. Lorraine wanted to take things off Nikki's mind for as long as possible, she hated seeing the woman she loved unhappy.

Finally sat with Eve in the cafe, Nikki thought it was about time she told her about Lorraine, "So how come Vix isn't here?" Eve asked curiously. Eve had always been quite a curious person, not nosey though, Nikki loved this aspect about her daughter. "Well, erm, Eve. The thing is, well, we're not together anymore. In fact I'm with the woman I was with before I met her, before you found me or anything. Lorraine's lovely, you'll like her a lot." Nikki smiled even-though she found it difficult to approach the situation as it would be a lot for her daughter to take in. Eve however, accepted it straight away and cheekily replied with, "So when do I get to meet her?"

"Well she should be at mine at the moment, you can meet her now if you like?" Nikki stuttered, shocked at how well Eve had taken it which caused Eve to giggle a little. "Come on then!" Eve bounced to her feet, picking up her coat and walking briskly out of the cafe to Nikki's car. "Hold on, I can't keep up!" Nikki shouted at her laughing at how stupid they both looked.

Arriving back at Nikki's, Eve darted out of the car and within seconds was impatiently ringing Nikki's doorbell. Lorraine, who was sat reading a magazine with a cup of coffee, quickly got up to answer the door, panicking at how frantic the doorbell was ringing. Opening the door quickly, "Is Nikki okay?" Lorraine asked, getting all worked up that there could be something wrong with the baby. "Wha- yeah, course. I just couldn't wait to meet you!" Eve replied realising that Lorraine was worried because of Eve's doorbell ringing. This caused them both to laugh as they introduced each-other and hugged. Arriving at the door, Nikki smiled at how well they were already getting on and coughed signalling she was stood behind them. "So should we all go inside." Nikki laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"I wish I didn't have to go on this business trip, it's so unfair," Lorraine sighed, "are you sure you'll be alright on your own till Wednesday?" She asked as the two women stood outside the airport. "Don't worry Lo. It's two days." Nikki nodded placing her hands on Lorraine's shoulders. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" Lorraine asked Nikki which caused Nikki to blush slightly and look at the ground. "Not as stunning as you by a long shot though." Nikki whispered into her lover's ear as they hugged one final time. "Well my flight is gonna be boarding soon, I've got to go." She sighed as she reluctantly pulled away from Nikki's embrace. "Call me when you get there." Nikki shouted, waving at Lorraine as she walked through the main entrance of the airport with her small Louis Vuitton suitcase being pulled behind her. Nikki quickly got in her car having realised that she only had a couple of minutes left on her quarter of an hour parking ticket. Their plan was to say goodbye outside the airport so they wouldn't need to spend a fortune on a longer parking ticket.

Arriving home, she had nothing to do but to mow the lawn. Half way through doing the front lawn, Nikki noticed Christine pull up outside her house. Pleasantly surprised, Nikki turned the lawnmower off, she could always finish it later, and went to greet Christine. "Hiya Christine!" Nikki smiled happily.

"Awrite Nikki, I was free this afternoon and just thought I'd pop by to say hi, see how you're getting on and all." Christine smiled.

"Oh that's Nice, Christine, I'm fine thanks." Nikki smiled leading the older woman inside the house. "A drink? None-alcoholic I'm afraid. Lorraine's chucked it all out!" Nikki laughed.

"Erm. Is it alright if I have a cup of tea?" Christine asked smiling.

"Course. Think I'll have one too" Nikki replied smiling. Both women were sat on the sofa sharing a bowl of crisps and sipping on their tea when Christine decided to ask her how she was, "So are you and Lorraine together now?" Christine asked smiling. "Yeah, I think so. Well, she's here most of the time, she's off on a business trip at the moment though. We haven't really discussed what exactly we are yet though but I think it's safe to say we're together." Nikki grinned thinking about how much happier she'd become in the last few weeks with Lorraine. "That's great, Nikki. I'm happy for you. But I'm guessing from what I've heard from Hector, that you haven't told him?" Christine asked. Nikki grabbed a mouthful of crisps thinking about how she was going to phrase her answer, "No. No, not yet." Nikki sighed, looking down sheepishly. "I'll tell him before the scan, so he can come if he wants to, it's only fair." Nikki knew Hector had a right to know but she didn't want him making things even more complicated between her and Lo. She loved Lo so, so much. A tear fell from Nikki's eye as she felt bad about all her thoughts. "Am I being selfish Christine?" Nikki said in-between gulps of air. "What do you mean?" Christine asked whilst she tentatively rubbed Nikki's knee. "I mean. Well. I-I don't want him to be that involved. I just want it to be and Lo-Lorraine. He keeps asking me out at school and I-I just. I don't know. He thinks I'm single. Only you and Sonya know about me and Lorraine. I don't want to upset him if he thinks he's got a chance with me. I'm happy with Lorraine." Nikki spoke, voice wavering. Christine smiled sadly at Nikki and pulled her into a hug. "I understand what you mean, Nikki. Do you want me to tell him about you two?" Christine asked as she rubbed her hands up and down Nikki's arms. "Oh erm. Thanks Christine, but I think he'll appreciate it more if it comes from me, you know?" Nikki spoke pulling away from her friend.

"Of course, Nikki. I shouldn't have said anything." Christine sighed feeling a little let down.

"Christine, you can say what you like. You've been there for me when no one has, even when Lorraine wasn't." Nikki smiled gratefully. This caused Christine to feel warm inside, she glanced over at the brunette who was leaning over to get another crisp from the coffee table and she couldn't help but look down at the brunette's slender waist as her top rose slightly but then quickly glanced down at her knees, ashamed almost. Feeling a little heated, Christine said her farewells and left Nikki to it. Nikki looked towards the door in confusion wondering what she'd done. She couldn't think of anything really though. Needing the toilet, she got up to leave the room and noticed Christine had forgotten her cardigan, 'this is unlike her' Nikki thought. Confused at how abruptly her friend left, Nikki decided to text her and see if she was alright. '_Are you okay? You left your cardigan behind. X_' Nikki text hoping it had nothing to do with what she'd said. Christine was such a good friend, she couldn't afford to loose her. Then her thoughts turned to if it was alcohol related and she ran her hand through her short hair. Jumping slightly at the noise, Nikki's phone lit up, _'Yeah sorry. I had to rush off for something. Could you bring it me tomorrow morning at school? X'_ Christine had text. Nikki felt a little more relieved, 'if she was planning on getting wasted, she wouldn't be planning on being on time for work, surely?' Nikki thought to herself.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Remembering Christine's cardigan, Nikki arrived at Waterloo Road on time which was surprising seen as she'd already been sick twice this morning. Nikki hoped the morning sickness would go away soon, it was her first day back at the school after the summer holidays, at least Lorraine will be back tomorrow, Nikki thought. This was the only thought getting Nikki through the day if she was honest. The thought of the Blonde's luscious lips on hers once again made her grin like a teenager.

She was going to tell Hector today, she'd decided. She'd noticed a bit of a bump this morning and she couldn't afford others finding out before he did- he was the child's father after all. She left Christine's cardigan on her chair in her classroom after she'd done a bit of marking; she'd find her and give it her later. Taking her time, she walked to Hector's office as, being a PE teacher, he didn't have his own classroom. She stood outside his closed door for a few moments; now she was here, she had no idea what she was actually going to say. She didn't even know how she wanted him to react, it was such a mess, Nikki thought. Finally plucking up some courage, Nikki knocked on the door before opening it and walking inside.

Hector was slumped in his chair with his feet on his desk, much like the night they'd slept together, minus the whiskey, Nikki remembered. He smiled realising it was Nikki, unafraid to show Nikki he still had feelings for her. "Hi Hector." Nikki smiled. "Erm hi, you alright, you're normally making it your life's ambition to avoid me, what's changed?" Hector joked bitterly. Truthfully, he was hurt that Nikki had been so cold with him, he'd done nothing wrong. "I know I've been horrible to you before the holidays," Nikki sighed, "but I really need to talk to you about, erm, s-something important?" Nikki asked leaning on the desk beside him like she'd done before. "Oh okay," Hector smiled, taking his feet off his desk and sitting up straight, "I'm all ears." Hector spoke confidently, obviously choosing to misunderstand the seriousness of Nikki's facial expressions. He thought she wanted him to cover a class for her or to tell him some funny gossip maybe. Obviously he hoped that she wanted to repeat what happened last time, but he doubted it.

Meanwhile, Nikki looked down at the floor, feeling dizzy with nerves. "Hector. It's serious." Nikki whispered as she tried to control the unevenness in her voice as she tried to hold in her sobs. He cautiously got up off his chair to lean on the desk next to her when they both heard a loud banging noise followed by screams, "What the-" they both said in unison, their earlier conversation completely forgotten about as they both rushed out of Hector's office and into the crowded corridor. Immediately identifying Barry as the only culprit, he'd obviously set off some sort of fake bomb in the corridor. "Idiot." Nikki muttered under her breath as she chased him down the corridor, leaving Hector to calm the other students down- resilience in action was his thing after all. Finally catching him up by the stairs she stopped, "You're in serious trouble Barry. Mrs Mulgrew's office. NOW!" Nikki screamed. Out of breath, Barry Barry cheekily replied with, "I'd rather you did the punishing, if ya get what I mean Miss." Barry winked.

"How dare-" Nikki started but was roughly pushed in the direction of the stairs. Gasping she grabbed hold of the bannister but her hand slipped...

"Whoops, clumbsy." Barry smirked before quickly leaving the area.


	26. Chapter 26

Again, thank you for all your reviews! :-)

Chapter 26

Nikki felt her foot suddenly slip and turn outward, before she knew it, she was on her back, slipping down the stony staircase. Nikki took a deep breathe in as she closed her eyes and heard the thudding of her body hitting the stairs. When the rolling stopped, Nikki heard her name being called before her sight went fuzzy and eventually dark as the darkness took over her.

Christine had been walking brusquely down the staff corridor, having heard the loud bang from her office. She knew it had come from upstairs so she would go in that direction, Christine thought. That was when she saw Nikki crashing down the stairs. Her heart sank, Nikki was in trouble, she could lose he baby. Panicking, Christine didn't know what to do. Had Nikki told Hector? Should she get him? Christine couldn't think straight. Should she move Nikki into the recovery position or not? All these thoughts were getting jumbled in her head. Hector would know what to do, Christine thought. She stepped over Nikki and ran up the stairs to Hector's office whilst taking her phone out of her pocket and ringing an ambulance.

Meanwhile, Hector had finally got the students to move along the corridor to their next lessons. He ventured back into his office and slumped back onto his chair, deep in thought. What had Nikki wanted to talk to him about? Was she okay? Hector's mind was a mess. Nikki was all he really ever thought about. She was his perfect woman, the only trouble was that she wasn't his, not anymore. She never was really, he supposed. Was she just about to tell him that she felt the same way? He wondered. He just didn't know. He heard his door being pushed open rather abruptly and presumed it was Nikki again, back from telling off Barry. He turned around smiling but was taken aback when he noticed Christine's red face, tear stains down it. "Come quick," Christine shouted, panic evident in her voice as she pulled Hector up off his seat, "It's Nikki. She. Needs h- help. She needs. You." Christine gasped trying desperately to get her words out. Hector didn't ask her for any information, he could see that Christine wasn't in the right frame of mind at the moment, he just ran down the corridor in front of Christine once he'd realised the direction she was going. He had to get to her. He had to help her because. He. Loved. Her.

Noticing someone laying hap-hazardously at the bottom of the stairs, Hector slowed down. Then he saw Nikki's face, eyes loosely shut. Horror flooded through his veins, 'she has to be okay' Hector thought as he leant down on his knees and pushed the silky, brown hair out of her face and shouted Nikki's name, trying desperately to wake her up. She needed to wake up. He quickly noted that she was breathing and had a pulse, she was just unconscious. This caused some relief but Hector was still worried; she hadn't woken up yet. "How far up was she when she fell?" Hector asked as he placed his shaking hand around Nikki's still, delicate one. "I-I don't know. I d-didn't s-see." Sobbed Christine who leant down next to Nikki too. "Have you called an ambulance?" He asked her, trying to act calm and professional. Feeling a little more useful, Christine told him she had. "We just need to wait for her to wake up then, we shouldn't move her." Hector explained as he stroked Nikki's cheek. "At least she didn't land on her stomach." Christine tried to reassure herself.

"Why? What's wrong with her stomach?" Hector panicked thinking that Nikki had a serious health condition. "Erm. Oh. Err. I-it d-doesn't matter." Christine sighed sheepishly looking at Nikki worriedly. "She should wake up soon right?" Christine asked trying to make Hector forget about her previous comment. "Christine, please, just tell me what you meant." Hector whispered as a tear fell out of his eye. Christine looked between Nikki and Hector wide-eyed. What had she just said?! Christine asked herself. "Look, she was going to tell you today, I swear." Christine tried to explain, she didn't want him to react badly to the news. She couldn't really hide it from him now, he would find out from the paramedics after all- they'd have to know. "T-tell me what?" Hector asked, mentally preparing himself for the worst.

But what he heard wasn't what he'd been expecting...


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for your reviews! They're really appreciated :-)

Chapter 27

Sighing in defeat, "Nikki's pregnant." Hector sat there in silence, his grip on Nikki's hand loosening in shock. "W-what?" Hector whispered unable to take in what Christine had told him. "Hector, Nikki's going to have a baby in a few months. She was going to tell you today so you could go to the scan with her if you wanted." Christine tried to explain whilst rubbing up and down his arm. Hector quickly stood up and paced up and down the space next to where Nikki was laying. Rubbing his face in shock, he glanced down at Nikki's stomach. On further inspection, it was slightly bigger than usual. He couldn't believe a baby was growing in there.

Christine heard the ambulance arrive, leaving Hector with Nikki whilst she greeted the paramedics and informed them of the situation. Hector leant down beside Nikki again and taking his hand in his he whispered, "Please wake up Nikki." Whilst slowly skating his other hand over her abdomen. He jumped when he began to feel some pressure on his hand. Feeling groggy, Nikki opened her eyes, everything was so bright. That's when she noticed the throbbing in her head and the ache in her side. "Uurrrgghh" Nikki winced, slowly moving her hand to her head, "Hey. You gave me and Christine a bit of a fright." He smiled down at her, taking his hand off her abdomen and moving Nikki's hand off her head, "Try not to touch it, sweetheart." Hector soothed. Nikki gasped when she felt him move his hand off her stomach. Did he know? She wasn't sure. How could he have found out? She wasn't showing that much surely? "H-hector. D-do you know?" She asked him, still a little groggy after being unconscious for a few minutes, she'd realised. Hector just nodded, understanding what she meant. He placed his hand back on her stomach; now wasn't the time for arguing about it. Neither of them were in the right frame of mind and the baby was already under enough stress from the fall and everything.

Hearing footsteps, they both turned their heads. The paramedics, along with Christine, had arrived. Sighing in relief when she'd realised Nikki was conscious again, Christine pulled Hector up so the paramedics could have better access. "Hello, my name's Dixie. I'm a paramedic. Can you tell me your name?" The paramedic asked whilst looking at the gash on her head. Obviously she already knew all the necessary information from Christine, she just needed to check for concussion. "N-nikki." She stuttered. "That's good," Dixie smiled, "tell me where it hurts?" In which Nikki told her about her head and her hip. Dixie nodded in understanding and shouted for Jeff to bring the spinal board just as a precaution.

Now safely strapped in the ambulance, Nikki came round properly and quickly became anxious. The big yellow thing around her head meant she couldn't see anything apart from the ceiling and she could feel blood on her head. She wanted Lorraine. She was about to ask Christine, who'd come in the ambulance with her with Hector following behind on his motorbike, but then thought better of it. She might just need a bandage and nothing else yet; it would be a bit of a waste making Lorraine leave her business trip for that, she didn't need to worry her. Besides, it would be unlikely that she'd be able to get back any quicker than when she was supposed to get back which was tomorrow. No, Nikki thought, I won't worry her. Instinctively, she placed her hand over her stomach, shielding the baby from anymore harm. She hoped the baby was alright, she was kind of looking forward to it now. "Is the baby okay?" Nikki asked, panicking slightly. "We can't find out here but, as far as we know, you're not miscarrying. What the baby needs now, is for you to stay as calm as you can." Dixie, who was sat in the back and constantly checking on her obs, explained. Nikki felt a little more relieved and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

After what felt like hours of toucher every time they went over a bump in the road or turned a corner, Nikki thought, they made it to the hospital. Nikki was taken to a cubicle and seen straight away. "You seem to have a habit of cutting your head open, don't you." The doctor laughed when she recognised Nikki as the same patient she'd seen over a month ago. Nikki laughed and smiled in recognition at the doctor. "Well I'm Doctor Hanna, or Zoe, but you knew that." She smiled. "So can you move your toes." In which Nikki did, "and can you feel this?" Zoe asked as she poked Nikki's feet and several points on her legs. Nikki nodded every time. "Excellent. We can take you off the spinal board now and I'll sort you an ultrasound out, just to check on baby but I'm sure there'll be nothing to worry about." She smiled as she unstrapped Nikki's head and walked off flirting with the porter yet again.

Meanwhile, outside the hospital, Christine had decided to wait for Hector to arrive. Noticing him pulling up on his bike, she ran over to him. "Hector, I'll show you where she is and leave you two to talk." She said. "Sure. And thanks, Christine. For telling me." He tried to smile at her. Truthfully, he was so nervous. He didn't know what to say to Nikki or anything. He just hoped that she would make the first move.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Having found her cubicle hector stopped outside. He wasn't usually nervous about talking to women. He told himself to man up, it's only Nikki. The curtain was closed concealing Nikki. Hector didn't know what state Nikki was in. Checking it was appropriate to go in, he jokingly knocked on the curtain and shouted if he could come in. Hearing Hector's shouts and turning her head, realising he was knocking on the curtain, Nikki giggled and said he could come in in the hope that he wouldn't embarrass himself any more. Once he had entered the cubicle and closed the curtain back around them he took a seat beside her bed. They both looked down not knowing what to say to each-other. "Are you alright?" He asked whilst fiddling with his nails. "Yeah, I think so," she tried to smile, "and erm. They're gonna do a scan on the baby in the minute. Check they're okay." In which hector nodded smiling at the thought of seeing the baby. "I-is that what you were trying to tell me about earlier?" He asked softly, taking her hand in order to provide some sort of comfort and support. He gathered that she was feeling a bit nervous as she wasn't as talkative as usual. He, himself, was feeling nervous, never-mind her. Nikki nodded, "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." She sighed, regretting hiding it from him. Still not convinced he was in her good books he told her it didn't matter, he knew now. They smiled at each-other and looked at where the baby would be as both of them couldn't wait for the scan. Nikki was a little apprehensive; she wanted the baby to be okay but Hector was just excited about seeing his child for the first time, he didn't naturally worry about things like Nikki did.

Then the doctor came in wheeling the machine. "Oh. Hello." The doctor smiled at Hector, having not met him before. "Oh this is Hector, the father." Nikki briefly explained whilst Zoe put some gel on her now curved stomach and started the procedure. After a few minutes of moving the device around slowly and muttering several medical terms to herself Nikki began to worry, why couldn't she see the screen, which was purposely facing away from her. Growing nervous, Hector glanced down at Nikki. Realising she was becoming stressed, he gave her hand a soft squeeze. "So the baby looks fine. Fifteen weeks, yeah?" She finally announced and Nikki nodded confirming how far along she was. "Do you want to know the sex?" She grinned excitedly at the pair, obviously she knew. They both looked at each-other and smiled, deciding they wanted to know. Zoe turned the screen around to reveal the baby. Hector felt his eyes become wet with tears, one had already made it out of Nikki's eye and down her soft cheek. "It's a little boy!" The doctor grinned as she pressed a few buttons. "Here have this and you can have a look for yourselves." She smiled whilst handing Hector the probe, who held it on Nikki's stomach gently, before briefly leaving the cubicle. Hector smiled as he gazed at the baby then back to Nikki. He loved everything about her, even when she was having a go at him, which had been a lot recently. "You excited?" He asked her. "Yeah I am. Er. It's just-" Nikki tried to explain her feelings but the doctor walked in carrying two envelopes and a prescription. "These are some painkillers to help with your hip and headache, they won't harm the baby. Oh and I got you both a picture of baby. You'll have to start thinking about names." She giggled handing them their things. "I can go then?" Nikki asked. "Yeah, you must take it easy, especially this week. I don't want to see you in here again, not until you're giving birth, okay!" Zoe joked. Nikki laughed and said thank you to the doctor before stiffly getting up off the bed.

Hector helped her walk outside. "I'd offer you a lift but I don't think you'll feel like riding this bad boy at the moment?" He said whilst nodding to his motorbike. "Oh I don't know," Nikki winked causing Hector to smile like he couldn't believe his eyes, "besides I don't have any money for a taxi." She laughed as Hector's face fell. Sniggering, she got on the back of his bike whilst Hector got her a helmet.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Nikki only lived a mile or two from the hospital so sitting on the back of Hector's motorbike, although uncomfortable, wasn't a problem and she didn't mind wrapping her arms around Hector's muscular midriff. Hector took extreme care in driving slowly and carefully, he knew Nikki would be in a lot of pain, even if she refused to admit it. As well as this, he didn't want her to fall of the bike and hurt the baby, it obviously meant a lot to her and would to him once he'd got his head around the idea.

Hector remembered the way from the last time he'd gone to Nikki's house. He smiled at the memory but wished Nikki hadn't regretted it so much; he knew she'd enjoyed it and he had too. After cautiously turning a final corner, he pulled up on Nikki's drive. Cutting the engine and making sure the bike was stable, he jumped off and held his hand out to help Nikki off the bike. Groaning slightly at the pain in her hip, Nikki slowly climbed off the seat and into Hector's arms. He held her there for a few moments, enjoying the closeness of their bodies whilst he waited until Nikki could safely support her own weight. Gradually putting her full weight on her leg, she managed to stand up and limped to her front door whilst leaning on Hector for support. "There's a key under that plant pot," Nikki explained, "could you?" She asked weakly as she shifted her weight from him and onto the door so he could move and get the key. After making sure Nikki wouldn't fall, he went and got the key and passed it to Nikki who unlocked the door and managed to climb over the door step by herself, holding onto the door frame. "D-do you want to come in?" Nikki asked nervously, unsure of what his response would be. "Okay." He smiled as he helped her to the settee in the living-room and went back to shut the front door.

Feeling a little more comfortable now she was on the settee, she turned towards Hector who had sat next to her. "How are you really, Nikki?" He asked looking into her eyes. Nikki shrugged, she was getting more and more intimidated by Barry, she was constantly putting up with the symptoms of pregnancy and she wasn't completely sure a baby was what Lorraine wanted. She hadn't really shown that much interest in it if she was honest. She looked down at her stomach as her eyes filled up with tears which she refused to let fall.

Noticing she was on the verge of breaking down, he shuffled over towards her and pulled her into his chest for a hug allowing her to cry into him. After a few minutes of reassuring comments, Nikki's tears slowed down until she was just sniffing with the occasional gulps. "So how did you fall, you never said?" He asked gently, knowing it was unlikely to be an accident or she'd have said. "I was telling Barry off," Hector tensed at the thought of that disgusting piece of work hurting Nikki and his child, "and h-he pushed me I think. I'm not sure though, I can't remember a lot after I told him to go to Christine's office, before I blacked out. H-he was. Angry. Though." Nikki stuttered as she tried to recall the event before she broke down into more tears. "Oh, Nikki. It'll be alright, you know. I'll make sure he gets done for this, gets what he deserves sweetheart." He soothed whilst Nikki buried her face in his chest. Slowly, he stroked her hair to try and calm her down and gave her a quick kiss on the head. Noticing this, Nikki took her head off his chest and glanced up at him, unsure.

Their faces were so close they could feel each-other's breaths on their lips. Nikki's breath hitched as Hector took hold of her cheek and then he brushed his lips over hers...


End file.
